El destructor
by Lucy Arya Whitlock Tonks
Summary: Para él el matrimonio no es más que un contrato, un negocio para acumular tierras y títulos. Alice no puede dar un paseo por el bosque sin encontrar un animal herido. Desobedece a su padre cuando la promete a un guerrero nórdico conocido como El Destructor, hasta que lo conoce disfrazada de criada. ¿Cómo reaccionara él al enterarse de la verdad?
1. Agumento

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**En caso de que alguien llegue a ver esta historia publicada de algún otro lado, agradecería que me lo dijera y la quito. Solo me gusto la historia y por lo cual decidí adaptarla.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, ten la en cuenta.**_

* * *

Para el guerrero vikingo Jasper, el matrimonio no es más que un contrato, un negocio para acumular tierras y títulos. Rechaza el amor considerándolo cosa de hombres débiles. Pero tres días antes de casarse con una princesa highlander, queda seducido por los hermosos ojos de una criada. Su apasionado encuentro le obliga a replantearse sus ideas y a luchar por encontrar una manera de mantener a la seductora Mary, al tiempo que respeta el contrato de matrimonio que ha acordado con el padre de su prometida.

Alice no puede dar un paseo por el bosque sin encontrar un animal herido. Dedicada al cuidado de una variedad de osos heridos, pavos reales y lobos, ella desobedece a su padre cuando la promete a un guerrero nórdico conocido como El Destructor. Hasta que, disfrazada de criada, es rescatada de un malhechor por el propio Jasper. ¿Cómo ha podido pensar que él era malvado o cruel? Si la trata como si estuviera hecha del cristal más fino, y le enseña los mágicos placeres de la carne.

Pero Jasper se enfurece cuando descubre que la mujer de la que está tan profundamente cautivado no es otra que su prometida. Porque no hay nada que desprecie más que una mujer mentirosa… excepto, tal vez, dos de ellas…

* * *

_**Espero que esta historia les agrade.**_

_**Aviso, esta historia tiene 7 capítulos, y **__**los días de publicación los iremos viendo con el tiempo pero tengo ganas de publicar un capitulo por día.**_

_**Como verán "El destructor" fue la ganadora por 6 votos quedando en segundo lugar empatadas "El castillo de Pendragon" y "La pareja ideal" con 5 votos. **_

_**En relación a las parejas estas quedaron así:**_

_**Alices y Jasper con 6 votos.**_

_**Emmett y Bella con 4 votos.**_

_**Edward Bella con 4 votos.**_

_**Jasper y Bella con 2.**_

_**Así que espero que me indiquen su preferencia en relación a que con que pareja de las que quedaron en segundo lugar quiere que haga cada adaptación y cual prefieren que suba antes. Tienen tiempo hasta el día viernes. **_

_**Bien si desean, pueden darme la opinión, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, ten la en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Déjame marchar!

Jasper miró hacia la entrada del establo, pero el brillante sol del verano lo cegó y no pudo ver a nadie alrededor. Inseguro de si lo que había escuchado eran sólo niños peleando, levantó la cabeza y agudizó el oído, ya que no le había gustado nada la nota de terror que había percibido en esa llorosa frase.

Problemas, ¿pero de dónde venían?

Ahora escuchaba una lucha, más protestas y gruñidos obscenos.

Jasper miró hacia las siluetas confusas de un hombre grande y una pequeña mujer rodando en la entrada del establo. El deslumbrante sol del mediodía apuntaba a las figuras que luchaban sin permitirle reconocer nada.

Todo lo que podía ver era a una criada y a un hombre revolcándose antes de copular.

— ¡Bruto! ¡Bastardo!

La desesperación en la voz de la mujer sonaba llena de terror y miedo. Los rayos del sol se retiraron y Jasper vio claramente las manos del hombre agarrando la garganta de la joven. No había nada más despreciable que un guerrero forzando a una mujer o intimidando a alguien indefenso, y esa mujer con aspecto de hada no era más grande que su paje. Su temperamento se encendió. La rigidez de las cerdas del cepillo que estaba usando para peinar la crin de su caballo pinchó la palma de su mano.

— ¡No! ¡Basta! — El gemido de dolor, rompió la disciplina duramente conquistada por Jasper. — ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— ¡Dauðadagr! — Jasper rugió su grito de guerra. — ¡Día de la Muerte! — El mismo grito que le había hecho ganar el apodo de El Destructor.

— Quieto. — Ordenó a su caballo, tiró el cepillo encima de una pila de heno y corrió.

Analizando la situación mientras corría, la ira de Jasper creció.

El guerrero había empujado a la muchacha contra una pared de madera, y le había subido la falda hasta la cintura. Su rodilla estaba metida entre sus blancos y delgados muslos, exponiendo los delicados rizos claros que cubrían su monte, mientras la tocaba con sus sucios dedos.

— ¡Dauðadagr! — Bramó Jasper de nuevo, saltando y aterrizando en el suelo con otro rugido atronador.

Enganchando el cuello del hombre con un brazo, agarró su brazo izquierdo, y lo lanzó lejos.

Entonces Jasper se volvió para mirar directamente a la joven, sintiéndose como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Nunca había visto tanta resplandeciente belleza e inocencia. Su rostro, en forma de corazón, tenía el aspecto de una asustada cierva rodeada por una manada de lobos.

El color había desaparecido de su rostro y la blancura de su piel se asemejaba a los copos de nieve.

Sus grandes y asustados ojos, del mismo color castaño que los de un cervatillo, lo miraban fijamente, por encima de una pequeña nariz respingona. La punta de su rosada lengua trazaba los labios de una boca carnosa del color de las fresas.

Sus labios se abrían y cerraban revelando unos dientes perfectos, pero no salía ninguna palabra de ellos.

Jasper notó que su polla se erguía. Una nube de lujuria nublaba su visión, y la sangre de sus venas bajó hasta sus doloridas bolas. No podía apartar los ojos de su tentadora boca, ni incluso cuando ella soltó un gemido, jadeó y se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el sonido. Jasper cerró los ojos cuando advirtió que había visto su escandalosa erección, por el rubor que empezó a extenderse por el rostro de respuesta a la visión.

¡Maldición!

Una muchacha que había sido atacada recientemente no necesitaba a otro hombre lascivo.

El color rojo envolvía sus mejillas, y ella, avergonzada, sacudió sus caderas hasta que el vestido se deslizó por su cuerpo, alisándose la falda con dedos temblorosos. Jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad, causando que su pecho subiera y bajara velozmente.

Ella fijó sus ojos en un punto por encima del hombro de Jasper, y dijo con voz temblorosa.

— Gracias, mi señor.

Jasper se sorprendió de que consiguiera hablar, ya que estaba temblando como una ramita golpeada por una furiosa tormenta, haciendo que sus redondos pechos sobresaliesen bastante por encima de su vestido verde y que sus duros pezones se marcasen claramente en la tela. Demasiado hechizado por sus labios entreabiertos y el balanceo tembloroso de sus pechos, su mente se negaba a procesar las palabras que ella había dicho. Con una punzada de lujuria, Jasper deseó pasar sus labios por su garganta, parándose en el leve pulso de su cuello y lamer su tentadora piel, subiendo por su boca hasta sus pequeñas orejas, para mordisquear su tierno lóbulo.

De repente ella se tambaleó.

Reprimiendo una serie de feroces maldiciones, Jasper tiró de ella contra su pecho y acunó sus delicadas curvas en sus brazos. Ella olía a sol y lavanda. Un poco de hollín en la punta de las pestañas revoloteó como las alas de un cuervo, cuando levantó su cabeza y lo miró con sus dorados ojos.

Fue como mirar un torbellino.

Todos los turbulentos sentimientos de ella estaban allí para que Jasper los leyera, y se ahogara en ellos. La rabia, el miedo y el orgullo se mezclaban cuando ella levantó la barbilla, con los labios fruncidos, y sorbió. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y ella se la limpió con la punta de los dedos. Mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca fruncida, la nariz levantada y los hombros erguidos.

Él la apretó entre sus brazos queriendo acariciar la espalda y el esbelto cuello de cisne de esta encantadora muchacha.

Jasper se puso tenso mirando el delicado cuello marcado por los sucios dedos del agresor y pensando cómo estaría su hermoso monte de rizos dorados.

Gruñó y miró por encima del hombro en busca del hombre que la había atacado, pero el agresor había huido hacía tiempo. Su rabia se disparó, la sangre bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes, calentando su cuerpo, abrasándolo.

— ¡Lo voy a matar!

— ¡No!

Su voz tenía la cadencia musical de una highlander. Ella era una joven escocesa.

— ¡Sí!

Incapaz de resistirse, Jasper pasó su pulgar limpiándole las manchas de suciedad de su perfecta piel, teniendo cuidado de mantener la suavidad en su toque. Su pene se acordó de la hermosa vista debajo de su vestido y se endureció más, como si se estuviera ofreciendo para limpiarla también allí. Su rebelde miembro se endurecía y se sacudía como un mendigo pidiendo su comida; el dulce néctar de su sexo. Jasper cerró los ojos suplicando a su pene que le obedeciera.

— Él no vivirá para intentar de nuevo otra violación.

— ¡Pero estoy ilesa!

— Llevas la marca de sus manos en tu cuello.

Jasper se giró rápidamente, mirando hacía una pila de heno cercana, al descubrir que no podía soportar la idea de soltarla de sus brazos y se sentó con la joven en su regazo.

— Es hombre muerto.

— Mi señor, yo no soy más que una sirvienta.

— Eso no lo excusa, muchacha, porque yo no permito que nadie, sea un hombre o un joven dañe a mi... bueno, a cualquier mujer.

Jasper apretó la boca con tanta fuerza que sus dientes vibraron. La palabra, "mi esposa", casi se había escapado de sus labios.

_¡Idiota!_

_¡Estúpido imbecil!_

_Tú estás aquí para casarte con otra. Solo en tres días._

_Dentro de tres días y tres noches._

Ella se movió para colocarse en una posición que su polla apreció mucho. Su esperanzado y lujurioso amigo se agitó bajo sus suaves muslos.

Su hada se puso rígida y cerró los ojos.

Jasper maldijo a su rebelde miembro y apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacha? — Dijo Jasper deseando preguntarle de verdad, si ella pertenecía a algún hombre.

Él no follaba con las esposas de otros hombres. Examinó sus manos y sus ropas para tener una pista de su estado o de su linaje. El corpiño de lana moldeaba su pequeño cuerpo como un guante, alzando sus pechos, pero ninguna criada de cocina que había conocido vestía un tejido tan bueno... Brillantes ondas de espeso cabello, de color negro como el carbón, caían en cascada por su espalda, hasta su trasero. El cabello suelto indicaba que era una mujer soltera, con la edad adecuada para casarse. ¿Tal vez la hija de un hacendado rico?

Ella se mordió su rojizo labio inferior y Jasper salivó, su boca estaba hambrienta queriendo reclamarla, mordisquear y lamer, para ver esos deslumbrantes ojos castaños dorados brillantes de deseo.

— No soy más que una criada, mi señor, y tengo que ir a cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Jasper reprimió una protesta cuando ella levantó las manos hacia sus hombros y fijó su mirada en su cuello.

— Mi señora no estará satisfecha conmigo.

— ¡Jasper!

El grito provenía de la puerta del establo. Jasper quitó sus ojos del delicioso color que florecía en sus mejillas y miró rápidamente a su hermano.

— ¿Vaya, qué tenemos aquí? — Peter, su atractivo hermano menor, se paró frente a ellos, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa maliciosa con hoyuelos decorando su cara.

— Es un gran problema el que tienes ahí, Destructor. ¿Tal vez yo pueda aliviarte de tu carga?

La muchacha le empujó con fuerza retorciéndose entre sus brazos y se levantó. Tropezó pero consiguió estabilizarse y les hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Gracias, señor, por su intervención.

Jasper no tardó en ponerse de pie, pero la joven ya había salido rápidamente por la puerta. Su graciosa y ágil figura desapareció antes de que él pudiera dar un solo paso.

Apretó los puños mientras un músculo saltaba en su ojo. Jasper se volvió para enfrentar a Peter, su irritación aumentaba los espasmos nerviosos de su ojo.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Te interrumpo yo cuando estás con una joven?

Peter dejó caer las manos a los costados.

— ¡Ni lo pienses! No mejorará tu reputación que me dejes lleno de moretones. Mañana nos encontraremos con tu novia. ¿Quieres presentarte herido y golpeado en tu primera reunión con ella y su familia?

— No soy yo quien se va a presentar golpeado. — La necesidad de pelear era inmensa. — ¿Sabes a quién pertenece esa muchacha?

— No. — Peter se rascó la barbilla. — No la he visto antes. Posiblemente ha llegado con los comerciantes. El jefe, Garrett, te está esperando en el salón.

Garrett, La Víbora, era un guerrero famoso por las manadas de sementales y potros que criaba y vendía.

Garrett, el nuevo favorito del Rey Máel Coluim, quien había arreglado el compromiso matrimonial de Jasper con la princesa highlander.

Jasper hizo una mueca.

Estaba allí para casarse con una mujer, pero lleno de lujuria por follar con otra.

Estaba prometido, pero aún no estaba casado. Durante tres días y tres noches más.

Jasper

El hombre con el que estaría casada dentro de tres días.

Alice había aprendido las palabras de su apodo nórdico, Austrvegr Brjóta, "El Destructor". Le había pedido a Irina que le tradujera también su grito de guerra, Dauðadagr, "Día de la Muerte". Ese había sido el motivo para embarcarse en este plan, ya que sería una muerte segura para su alma si se casaba con un hombre que disfrutaba matando.

Aceleró el paso mientras examinaba el lugar observando a un grupo de criadas riéndose, cerca de una pequeña choza a su izquierda. Tenían tres cubos de leche en el suelo junto a ellas, y Alice sintió tal sed repentina que tuvo que desviar la mirada de los cubos.

Alice distinguió a Victoria entre las mujeres y se detuvo. Victoria, quien guardaba las llaves del castillo en su cintura, le envió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bruja. Puta. No eres más que una Jezabel, esa ramera maliciosa de la que habla la Biblia.

El inmenso deseo de abofetear las mejillas de la mujer, hizo que Alice se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a un bosque cercano al castillo para evitarlo.

Victoria había sido la que le había enviado antes a los establos, sabiendo muy bien el comportamiento de James, El Fogoso, el jefe de los establos. Si no hubiera sido por la intervención del vikingo, no habría habido sábanas manchadas de sangre, para mostrarlas la mañana después de la ceremonia de la boda.

Apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la fresca brisa en su acalorada piel.

¡El Destructor! Jasper.

El más famoso de los guerreros vikingos del Rey Cnut.

Las mujeres y los niños temblaban ante la sola mención de su nombre. El monstruo gigante, lleno de cicatrices, cuya crueldad era inmortalizada en las historias que se contaban en los grandes salones, y repetidas en susurros horrorizados en las salas de costura y en las cocinas. Jasper le había salvado de perder su virginidad.

Aldeanas, nobles y prostitutas, mujeres de todas las clases temían al Destructor, el guerrero cuyo enorme miembro partía a las mujeres en dos. Ni una sola vez desde que su padre había anunciado su compromiso, le habían dicho nada de su gran atractivo masculino, ni de su enorme fuerza.

Alice tragó, el miedo bloqueaba su garganta. Ahora creía en esos rumores que hablaban de su miembro, pero... ¿como podría alguien llamarlo feo y horrible? ¿Y deformado?

Jasper tenía los ojos de un gris plateado y mostraban tal delicadeza que la habían hecho sentir segura. Su ondulado cabello relucía en tonos rojos y dorados, como el brillo del sol ofreciendo su último para despedir el día.

Tenía la cabeza y los hombros más anchos que cualquier hombre que ella había visto en su vida, pero su toque había sido más ligero que una pluma. Jasper era por lo menos un palmo más alto que los hermanos de Alice, y eso que sus siete hermanos mayores eran más altos que el resto de los hombres. Tal vez se había acostumbrado al tamaño de ellos, porque a ella eso no la había asustado ni un poco. No, al contrario, él había provocado que su cuerpo se consumiera de deseo.

El amplio pecho de Jasper y el recuerdo de la breve visión de su piel cuando la sentó en su regazo, la dejó con el corazón acelerado. Sí, tenía cicatrices de las batallas, pero la marca que iba desde la oreja hasta la mejilla no disminuían su áspera belleza. No, no era la marca de Satanás de la que otros hablaban, sino una forma de mejorar los bellos rasgos de su rostro de guerrero.

Tal vez la suavidad de sus dorados rizos cayendo hasta sus hombros, recordase a la gente las llamas arrojadas por el tridente del diablo.

Para ella, su cabello parecía la aureola de un ángel. Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La imagen de su atractivo rostro dejaba su coño caliente, húmedo y excitado.

Jasper la había abrazado como si estuviese hecha del más frágil, delicado y valioso cristal.

Como una yegua en celo, ella había absorbido su olor, su tacto... y quería más. Y el ardiente recuerdo de su duro miembro hacía que su estómago se agitase.

Su vara se había erguido debajo de sus nalgas y la había sentido más gruesa y más dura, mientras ella se retorcía en su regazo.

Alice había visto a los sementales montando a las yeguas. Ella conocía, en teoría, lo que sucedía en la noche bodas, había oído cotilleos por parte de su prima, de los deliciosos y maravillosos placeres del lecho conyugal.

Pero la idea del Destructor encima de ella, con esa cosa enorme en su interior, hacia que su corazón golpeara como un bodhrán, el instrumento musical irlandés que parecía un tambor.

Alice sintió que sus hinchados y pesados pechos, y sus endurecidos pezones, raspaban la tela del vestido que llevaba. Se mordió el labio mientras su vagina se contraía, haciendo que tuviera que apretar los muslos para calmarse.

Movió la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. En el momento en que se imaginó los enormes hombros de Jasper, su cuerpo entero volvió a arder, congelándose después enteramente, cuando pensó en él rompiendo su virginidad.

Tal vez debería de haber dejado que James, El Fogoso, hubiera sido quien se la hubiera roto, ya que su aspecto delgado y huesudo le aseguraban que él si que hubiera encajado en su interior. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró hacia el cielo, vio una gran nube blanca y suave con la forma del pene de un semental.

Gimiendo se cubrió la cara con sus frías y pegajosas manos.

No. No huiría como una cobarde. Cuadrando los hombros se dirigió a la cocina, sólo para ser arrinconada por la cocinera para que pelara un cubo de patatas.

Alice notaba su espalda dolorida por el exceso de trabajo y la cocina resultaba agobiante debido al calor que desprendían los tres fogones de leña. Dos muchachos avivaban los voluminosos fuegos y ella sintió que el sudor humedecía su vestido. En el instante en que ella echó la última patata en el caldero, varios cortes pequeños marcaban las puntas de sus dedos, y las sombras ya llenaban las esquinas de la cocina. La noche llegaba rápidamente, y el constante tronar de los cascos de los caballos y de los gritos de los guerreros recién llegados, se convirtieron en una estridente bullicio.

— Han llegado dos caravanas más. — Informó Victoria entrando como una Jezabel, balanceando

exageradamente sus caderas y alzando sus enorme pechos del tamaño de melones maduros.

— Servid la cerveza y el pan antes de que estalle una pelea.

Alice mantuvo la cabeza baja, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Tal vez no fuese el mejor plan fingir que era una ayudante de cocina que necesitaba un trabajo. Pero la anciana dama del castillo que había contratado a Alice parecía ser bastante amable. Sólo a media mañana Alice había descubierto que era Victoria la que administraba la cocina de Lord Garrett. Su tía, la dama que le había dado el trabajo, raramente se dejaba ver.

— ¡Deprisa! — Ordenó Victoria batiendo palmas. — Tengo que atender el salón.

Sí, ahora Alice sabía que Victoria no solo atendía el salón, sino también a todos los guerreros que tenían las bolsas más llenas.

Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver la espalda de Victoria desapareciendo por una esquina y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Afortunadamente, la primera hornada de pan ya está listo. — Señaló la cocinera dirigiéndose a Alice y a las otras tres criadas— Coged las cestas. Cubrid el pan para mantenerlo caliente y corred a servir a los hombres.

Alice se apresuró a obedecer a la cocinera y equilibrando la cesta en su cadera, se aventuró en el gran y abarrotado salón.

¿Cómo podría alguien llamar monstruo a Jasper?, pensó Alice espiando la mesa principal que estaba encima del estrado. Recordando su estoica expresión, sintió un escalofrío en el estómago cuando la brillante luz de la sala se reflejó en su cabello, volviendo a recordarle los colores de la puesta del sol. Nunca había visto hombros tan anchos en un hombre, y sus musculosos brazos tenían el grosor de las calabazas de las haciendas de su Da, la palabra gaélica para nombrar cariñosamente a su padre. Y a esto había que añadir una orgullosa barbilla tan firme como una espada de hierro forjada en una fragua.

— Sirve el pan o te daré una palmada en el trasero.

Alice saltó cuando Victoria apareció a su lado como si hubiera salido de la nada.

La irritante mujer frunció el ceño y levantó la mano. Alice sofocó un grito y corrió hacia los bancos y las mesas.

¡Estúpida! ¡Idiota! Ella era sirvienta en una taberna.

Tú eres una noble highlander, nacida princesa.

¡Reúne tu valor!

Levantando la nariz, Alice se deslizó entre las filas de bancos y colocó un pan caliente en el centro de cada mesa. Los aldeanos más viejos permanecían en las esquinas mal iluminadas del gran salón. Los hombres y las mujeres la recibieron con sonrisas. Alice tuvo la precaución de parar y hablar con los amables ancianos, sonriendo cuando recibía un cumplido de cada una de las mujeres que los hombres deseaban como esposas.

Sólo cuando llegó a las mesas de los mercenarios empezaron los problemas. Antes de que pudiese llegar a la primera fila, una ruda mano pellizcó su trasero y otra cubrió su pecho... Ella silbó y golpeó los dedos que tiraban de su pezón. Entonces otro hombre la agarró del cuello, y ella mordió la mano que estaba más cerca.

— Zorra. — Él imbecil la empujó hacia atrás, provocando que la cesta se inclinase y que tres panes cayesen encima de la mesa.

— Estúpida muchacha— El grito provenía de Victoria, quien con una mano en la cintura y la cabeza erguida, estaba de pie al lado del estrado. — Te he visto en los establos, ramera. Ahora no tienes a nadie para que te proteja en este salón.

— No. — Jasper se levantó, y aunque mantuvo su voz baja y profunda, su gruñido había silenciado la ruidosa conversación del salón. — El Destructor protege a esta muchacha. Cualquier hombre o mujer que la toque asumirá los riesgos.

Alice parpadeó.

— Ven. — Le ordenó él haciendo un gesto con su dedo.

Alice sintió que se ruborizaba de la cabeza a los pies.

Todos los ojos en la sala estaban fijos en ella y en ese momento deseó que la tierra se abriese y se la tragase.

Sus pies se negaban a moverse, a pesar de que ella deseaba que la llevasen a la cocina, los establos, los bosques o a cualquier otro lugar lejos de ese salón.

Las botas de Jasper golpeaban el suelo de madera mientras se dirigía, con aspecto amenazante, rápidamente hacia ella.

Alice se quedó inmóvil, mirando como se aproximaba caminando en dirección hacia donde su tembloroso cuerpo vibraba.

Escóndete. Muévete. ¡Corre!

La mirada de Jasper aprisionaba la de ella.

El sonido de la multitud del salón se debilitó.

Los silbidos, gritos obscenos, y el barullo de las mesas se silenciaron.

Parecía como si sólo existieran ellos dos y la mirada de Jasper continuaba manteniéndola clavada al suelo.

Alice no podía mover un solo músculo, ni un dedo atendía sus órdenes, ni siquiera su sexo obedecía su deseo de que permaneciera indiferente. No, todas sus partes femeninas, parecían estar preparadas para él, dejándola mojada, ardiendo y dolorida para ser llenada por Jasper.

— Muchacha. — Dijo Jasper alzandole la barbilla con el dedo. — Perdóname.

* * *

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Alice estaba demasiado aturdida para reaccionar cuando Jasper se agachó y la levantó encima de su hombro. No podía hacer nada más que mirar el suelo de piedra del gran salón e intentar respirar.

— ¡El semental y la yegua!

— ¡Ella parece muy dulce!

— Lo es. ¡Y ese dulce se lo va a comer el Destructor!

Toda la sala se giró cuando ella levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a los rufianes de la aldea, los guerreros y las prostitutas que estaban en el salón lleno de humo. Jasper subió los dos tramos de escaleras, provocando que Alice se golpease la barbilla contra su espalda y haciéndola temblar. ¿Es que estaba hecho de hierro? Alice descansó las manos en las curvas del trasero de Jasper, para estabilizar el rebote de su cuerpo. La manera como se tensaba la tela de sus pantalones en esa parte la dejo hipnotizada, sin poder apartar la mirad de esa zona.

Respiró profundamente y el olor fresco de su corta túnica lavada alteró sus pensamientos. Sería el paraíso pasar sus manos suavemente por los contornos de su enorme espalda. Mientras subía los dos escalones que faltaban para al tercer piso, ella se fijó en sus descomunales muslos que se flexionaban cuando caminaba.

Jasper se detuvo un momento y en seguida Alice oyó una puerta que se abría con un gran estruendo.

Una ráfaga de aire frío azotó las faldas de Alice y el olor a rancio del polvo y del moho le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

Jasper la bajó cuidadosamente, con una mano en su cintura, y la otra sosteniendo su espalda como si temiera que se cayese. Los cordones de su túnica se habían aflojado y ella aprovechó para estudiar su bronceado pecho.

Fascinada por los rizos dorados de su pecho que reflejaba la luz de la luna, Alice apretó las manos para resistir la repentina tentación de acariciarlos.

— ¿Muchacha?

Un áspero dedo le levantó la barbilla, provocando que su cuerpo se incendiara, y que sus doloridos pezones se endurecieran todavía más. Alice retuvo la respiración.

— Esa bruja de Victoria ha propagado el rumor de que tú deseabas follar con una docena de guerreros esta noche.

La mandíbula de Alice cayó y Jasper retiró su mano. Ella tragó saliva y frunció el ceño, convencida de que sus oídos le habían jugado una mala pasada. ¿Ella? ¿Follar? ¿Con una docena o más de esos patanes plagados de pulgas?

— Sí, eso ha dicho— El intenso escrutinio al que la estaba sometiendo Jasper, causaba que los dedos de sus pies se retorciesen, pero solo cuando sus palabras penetraron en su confusa mente, Alice se dio cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta. Su cara ardió de vergüenza.

— Solo soy un criada y soy virgen— ¡Dios mío!. Alice no había pretendido que su respuesta sonara como un gruñido, pero que su futuro marido pensase que ella era una inmoral, hizo que su rabia se desatase.

¡Estúpida! ¡Idiota!

Las criadas no responden a un lord como una lady lo haría, y mucho menos con el tono arrogante de una princesa.

Y las criadas no son vírgenes tampoco.

Poniendo lo que ella esperaba fuese una expresión dulce en su rostro, Alice le dijo, cuidando de mantener su tono de voz suave. — Te ruego que me disculpes por esta falta de respeto, mi señor.

Los labios de él temblaron cuando asintió.

— Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Te quedarás aquí. Mi hermano, Peter, mantendrá este cuarto seguro.

— ¿Mi señor? — Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, pero su cerebro seguía estando confuso. ¿Qué es lo que él le estaba diciendo? ¿Querría reclamar su virginidad esta noche? — ¿Mi señor? No es decente que esté aquí contigo. Los dos solos.

— ¿Quieres dormir en el salón o en el establo? Por que eso significa violación, incluso aunque estés bajo mi protección. Hay más de dos caravanas de mercenarios que van a dormir aquí esta noche.

Como Jasper no fruncía el ceño y su mirada no vacilaba, Alice no pudo adivinar sus pensamientos.

Retorciéndose los dedos ella fijó la mirada en un sucio agujero en el suelo.

Antes de que pudiese ordenar sus dispersos pensamientos, Jasper le comentó. — Te ofrezco mi protección, una cálida chimenea, y una cama. Yo me quedaré de guardia en la puerta.

Alice mantuvo la cabeza baja, pero la excitación le calentó la sangre. Dios había contestado a sus oraciones. Se iba a casar con un hombre de honor, un hombre que protegía a los indefensos. Todo su pánico y preocupación habían sido en vano.

Todos lo llamaban El Destructor, pero ella podría jurar sobre el libro sagrado, que él sólo luchaba cuando tenía que hacerlo, matando sólo cuando no le quedaba otra opción, y no tomaba parte en ninguna violación. Era un vikingo, pero Jasper, El Destructor, no era un berserker, y no cometía pillajes, ni saqueos.

— Te lo agradezco inmensamente, mi señor.

Alice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y ahogó un suspiro ante la intensidad de su mirada. Tambaleante y desorientada, sin saber si estaba de pie o flotando, Alice agarró la falda de lana apretándola lo suficiente para arrugar el fino tejido.

— Me pregunto si me harías un favor a cambio, muchacha.

En ese momento, si un batallón de pictos hubiese puesto sus afiladas espadas en su cuello y le dijesen que corriera, ella no hubiera podido ni moverse... ni siquiera podría haber desviado la mirada.

¿Le estaría pidiendo un beso? ¿Quizá más de uno?

Kate había besado a menudo aquel verano a Charlie MacDonald, y ella había hablado muy efusivamente sobre sus lenguas entrelazándose y la magia de la boca de Charlie. Ahora, Alice estaba celosa de su hermana, ya que le hubiera gustado saber antes las maravillas que le esperaban.

— Dime tu nombre.

Alice cerró los ojos, ocultando la oleada de decepción que encogió sus hombros y congeló el enjambre de mariposas que sentía en el estómago. Mirando directamente al dorado pecho de Jasper, ella le contestó. — Al... Mary Cullen, mi señor.

¡Muchacha tonta! ¡Mientes muy mal delante de él!

— Mary. — Su voz se combinaba con los duros rasgos de su rostro, profunda y grave, destinada a hacerla temblar de deseo. — Espera aquí. Volveré pronto.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, levantando la espesa capa de polvo que cubría la sucia superficie. La nariz le empezó a picar y estornudó tres veces, lo que hizo que se sacudiera hasta los pies.

Ningún hombre ofrece protección a una mujer sin esperar favores.

¿Sería que él si que había creído su declaración de que sólo era una criada y no una prostituta?

Alice estornudó otra vez lo que hizo que le lagrimearan los ojos. El cuarto necesitaba una buena limpieza y empezar a hacerla sería una buena idea para evitar tener pensamientos equivocados.

En una esquina vio una desgastada escoba de paja y agarrando el retorcido palo se puso manos a la obra.

Jasper no podía tomar su virginidad esta noche.

El pobre Vasilii se estaría volviendo loco intentando encontrarla y por si eso fuera poco, Da y el resto del clan llegarían al día siguiente.

Todo le había parecido tan sencillo la semana pasada.

Desearía haber prestado más atención al aprendizaje de las artes femeninas, en lugar de tratar de ayudar a todas las criaturas heridas que se cruzaban en su camino, se lamentó Alice parándose para estornudar y volviendo a barrer. Un montón de confusos pensamientos no dejaban de cruzar por su cabeza.

¿Cómo conservaría su virginidad? ¿Le diría que estaba en sus días? Ella sabía que la mayoría de los hombres evitaban a una mujer durante ese tiempo. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿O él exigiría pruebas?

Eso hizo que se tropezara, tambaleándose ligeramente.

¿Podría contarle que estaba enferma?

No tendría muchas dificultades en hacerle creer que estaba enferma, ya que se sentía febril de la cabeza a los pies y su estómago estaba tan revuelto como lo estaría en un barco durante una tormenta.

¿Eso sería suficiente?

Alice terminó de barrer y recogiendo la suciedad con un trapo sucio y andrajoso, abrió los postigos de la ventana y lo sacudió fuera.

Inclinándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana, dejó que el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las negras rocas unos cinco metros más abajo, tranquilizase su mente. Una ráfaga de viento deshizo lo que quedaba de la trenza que se había hecho antes de pelar patatas. El aroma húmedo del mar traído por la brisa eliminó el olor del cuarto. La luna iluminaba el otro lado de la bahía, lanzando un radiante resplandor sobre las docenas y docenas de conchas esparcidas por la arena.

Sus dedos se entumecieron con el frío y Alice se abrazó bajando la cabeza, incapaz de detener los pensamientos lujuriosos que la atormentaban, desde que se había sentado en el regazo de Jasper en el establo.

Quería probarlo, enroscar su lengua con la de él y pasar sus manos por los fuertes músculos de sus brazos. El recuerdo de su caliente y palpitante erección apretando contra su trasero, provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblase.

Pero... seguramente él la rompería en dos.

— Averigua todo lo que puedas sobre el clan Cullen. Y si hay una muchacha que se llame, Mary. Me gustaría saber el nombre de su jefe y donde se encuentran sus tierras. — Jasper mantuvo su voz en un susurro, sabiendo que su timbre profundo a menudo se podía oír a través de las gruesas puertas de roble.

— He oído hablar de ese clan. Viven en una isla en la otra punta de esta tierra. Esa joven está muy lejos de su casa. Por lo menos a doce semanas de distancia.

Peter se rascó la barbilla.

— ¿No son todos los highlanders muy protectores con sus hijas?

La muchacha no era una Cullen y probablemente su nombre tampoco sería Mary. Ella no había sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos cuando se lo había dicho. No, esa joven estaba escapando de algún peligro.

Eso explicaría el hollín en sus pestañas y su cabello negro. Por que el tono de oro en los rizos de su monte, delataba claramente que el negro no era el color natural de su cabello. Jasper miró la puerta cerrada por encima de su hombro. ¿Quién sería ella?

— Garrett conoce todos los clanes de las Highlands. — Informó Benjamin, el capitán de la guardia de Peter. — A lo mejor él te puede decir más.

Los tres hombres estaban de pie en el estrecho pasillo que conducía al cuarto donde él había dejado a Mary.

Jasper dio gracias al cielo por que él no hubiera insistido en que el anfitrión le proporcionara un cuarto en los pisos inferiores, ya que su idea inicial había sido quedarse en el campamento que habían montado sus hombres en el exterior del castillo. Pero ahora esa retirada habitación, que le había asignado la arpía de Victoria, se adaptaba mejor a sus intenciones.

— ¿Quieres que Benjamin haga la guardia mientras yo intento soltar la lengua de Garrett cuando él esté borracho?

Jasper no lo dudó.

— Excelente, Peter. Emborráchalo con el aguardiente de nuestra última incursión contra los pictos.

— Eso sin duda conseguirá que su lengua se suelte del todo.

Peter sonrió y movió las cejas. — ¿Crees que ella ha robado algo a su clan?

— Apuesto mi ballesta a que es de noble cuna. Sus manos son muy suaves y sus palmas no están encallecidas por el trabajo. Y por supuesto que no es una criada y tampoco pertenece a este castillo. — Contestó Jasper preguntándose si Victoria no habría descubierto hace tiempo que Mary no era una criada y al estar sin protección pretendía usarla para algún sucio plan que tuviera.

Si Mary era virgen, entonces poseería una dote. Tal vez una dote que incluyese tierras y un castillo.

Jasper apartó esa tentadora idea de su mente.

— Hum... Creo que estás haciendo eso de lo que tantas veces me acusas. — Peter se puso las manos en las caderas. — Pensar con la polla.

Jasper cerró los puños y estrechando los ojos, escupió las palabras.

— Vete a ver Garrett y déjame con mi polla. Todavía no estoy casado y si quiero pasar el tiempo con una criada, no es asunto tuyo.

— Raptar a una mujer de la nobleza y tomar su virginidad, es un delito y es castigado por los highlanders con el desmembramiento. Desflora a Mary y tu polla decorará una lanza en un cruce de caminos escocés.

Jasper encaró a su hermano con su mueca más feroz, la que hacía que incluso los reyes retrocedieran.

Aunque reconocía que Peter había dicho la verdad.

El Rey Máel Coluim le había prometido Laufsblað Fjóllóttr, una rica propiedad con vastas tierras, después de que su matrimonio hubiera sido consumado. El rey escocés no había elegido a una mujer en particular para él, pero el hermano mayor de Jasper y Garrett, La Víbora, habían arreglado su compromiso con una princesa highlander.

¿Cuántas monedas tendría que pagar para romper el compromiso?

¡Imbecil! ¡Verga estúpida! Renuncia a esa idea. Pasa tiempo con Mary, pero deja intacta su virginidad. Ella es solo una mujer sin tierras ni riquezas.

Pero ¿y si era de origen noble?

Jasper sacudió su cabeza y su largo cabello azotó su rostro como un látigo de cuero hubiese azotado su carne.

Incluso aunque fuera noble y rica, y tuviera tierras como dote, ella no era para él.

Jasper no tenía ningún deseo de vivir en las Highlands. Bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, se apresuró a la cocina para recoger lo que necesitaba.

— Haz la guardia en lo alto de la escalera. — Ordenó Jasper a Benjamin cuando regresó a la habitación.

— Mi señor. — El tono de Benjamin detuvo a Jasper, quien dándose la vuelta levantó una ceja.

— Un sirviente estuvo aquí hace un momento. Buscaba a la muchacha y dijo llamarse Vasilii. Le dije que se trataba de tu cuarto y que no vagara por aquí esta noche si apreciaba su vida.

Jasper sintió que sus músculos se tensaban, el instinto de cazar y aplastar a ese Vasilii era muy poderoso.

— ¿Un sirviente dices?

— Sí. Bastante joven y no llevaba los colores de ningún clan.

— ¿Hablaba con acento escocés?

— Sí, pero no era tan áspero como el de las Tierras Bajas.

— Cuéntaselo a Peter cuando regrese. Dile que descubra más cosas sobre ese Vasilii.

A Jasper no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Además, no conocía mucho sobre la joven y él no iba a arriesgar sus futuras tierras por un polvo rápido con una criada.

Decidiendo si librarse de ella o aliviar la lujuria con su propia mano, abrió la puerta.

La visión que sus ojos encontraron fue asombrosa.

Mary había limpiado el cuarto y las llamas ardían en la chimenea. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el olor a moho se había marchado, siendo reemplazado por el olor del mar y del brezo fresco que ahora invadía la cámara.

En ese momento la muchacha parecía un hada.

Con el cabello suelto fluyendo a su alrededor y los rizos negros brillando a la luz de la luna, estaba frente a una ventana abierta. Con los brazos cruzados en su cintura, el rostro en penumbras y mordiéndose sus jugosos labios con sus pequeños dientes, era una visión maravillosa.

Jasper no recordaba haber estado nunca tan consumido por la lujuria. Liderado por su polla, y a punto de explotar por un deseo tan intenso que tenía a sus bolas más apretadas que una ballesta preparada para disparar.

¡Imbecil! Ninguna mujer noble encendería la chimenea o barrería el suelo. ¿Y qué criada proclamaría su virginidad?

— Mi señor. — Ella se volvió hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, y miró el cubo que llevaba. — ¿Quieres que friegue el piso?

Jasper bajó el cubo y dejó las dos piezas de tela que llevaba encima de la cama que estaba junto a la mesa.

Volvió la mirada hacia ella y le respondió. — ¡No! Esto es para que te laves las marcas de las manos y el hollín de tu cuello y brazos.

Su polla deseó que también hubiera mencionado la limpieza de los rizos de su coño.

Jadeando, Alice amplió sus ojos de gacela asustada mientras sus dedos revoloteaban en su garganta, tratando de encontrar manchas de hollín marcadas en su piel.

Cuando ella caminó en su dirección, Jasper contuvo el aliento, maravillado por la suavidad y gracia de sus movimientos y por notar el principio de una sonrisa apareciendo en las comisuras de su boca.

— ¿Estás satisfecha, muchacha? — Jasper entrecerró los ojos y esperó a que ella vacilase y huyera asustada.

Sí, era un prostituta, por los pies de Thor, que ella sería suya esta noche.

— ¿Tienes perros? ¿O gatos? ¿Tal vez un halcón o dos?

Él parpadeó y se rascó la barbilla. ¿Había oído bien?

— A mi me gustan y parece que a ellos también les gustó yo. — Alice se paró a un paso de él, y extendiendo la mano le tocó el brazo. — Gracias por el agua.

Él no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra, sentía que su piel estaba marcada por los dedos de la joven. El contacto, aunque ligero, lo excitó. No podía hacer nada más que mirar su pálida mano posada en su bronceado brazo, notando como la sangre de sus venas palpitaba bajo su toque y por la rítmica caricia de sus dedos. En el momento en que ella apoyó la mano sobre su piel, Jasper sintió que toda la sangre bajaba hasta su virilidad.

— ¿Mi señor?

A regañadientes, él levantó los ojos para encontrar los de ella y sintió como si una mano le apretara el pecho.

Los Ángeles de los cuales hablaban los cristianos, no podían igualarse a su luminosa belleza. Tan delgada, tan pequeña y tan perfecta... su belleza estaba envuelta en una figura tan minúscula... Su propio peso podría aplastarla.

— Gracias. — Ella le lanzó una sonrisa que hizo resaltar los hoyuelos de su rostro, haciendo que Jasper gruñese.

Alice miró los trozos de tela sobre la cama y cuando retiró su brazo, Jasper se sintió desolado.

Inclinando la cabeza, Alice lo miró, sus ojos eran dos pozos de insondable calor y su cabello caía en cascada en un glorioso abandono alrededor de sus pechos y caderas.

— ¿Si quieres puedo coser tu túnica a cambio de tu protección?

¿Coser? ¿La túnica? Jasper luchó para concentrarse y suprimir las imágenes del cabello de la muchacha extendido sobre sus pechos, sus piernas abiertas, y su apretado coño envainando su rígida polla.

— Tengo algo de habilidad con la aguja. — Ella le dirigió una vez más esa sonrisa de hoyuelos y señaló hacia una de las bolsas. — ¿Puedo?

— No. — Jasper no pudo luchar contra el impulso de abrazarla y la cogió entre sus brazos.

Aunque abrió los ojos como un conejo asustado, Alice no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni se tensó, ni lo apartó indignada. En vez de eso lo miró directamente.

— ¿Vas a besarme ahora?

Jasper se tropezó cayendo sobre la cama y arrastrándola a ella en la caída.

Alice estaba encima de él, y si no fuera por la ropa, sería la viva imagen de su visión anterior, con las piernas abiertas y el cabello cayendo como una cortina oscura extendido sobre sus pechos.

No era virgen, ninguna mujer noble sería tan osada.

Jasper ahogó el grito victorioso que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, y la sujetó para desatar su vestido, sin ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuera duro y furioso sexo, o su polla golpeando y penetrando en su coño.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **marieisahale**, a** Lanewbluegirl **y **** a** Romy92 **por su review; a **CamBludi85** y a **Romy92** por poner la historia entre sus favoritas; a **CamBludi85 **y a** Lanewbluegirl** por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Tres**

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Alice cuando los dedos de Jasper acariciaron sus pechos. No era como el toque repugnante de James, El Fogoso, era muy diferente. El placer le robó el aliento y el fuego lamió sus pechos y su vientre, haciendo que sus pliegues se mojaran.

— Por las rodillas de Loki, ¿quien ha atado estos lazos? — Jasper pasó un brazo por su cintura y la levantó para sentarse. Luego metió la mano en su bota y sacó una brillante daga.

— No. — Protestó Alice. — Solo tengo este vestido, mi señor. Ten paciencia voy a soltar el nudo.

— Rápido muchacha. — La apremió Jasper, apoyandose en el cabecero de la cama y poniendola en su regazo.

Un cálido aliento con olor a menta salió de su pecaminosa boca y pasó por sus mejillas. Alice no podía dejar de mirar sus labios. Sin fingir timidez o negar la curiosidad que sentía, trazó el contorno de su boca, recordando la absurda conversación de Kate sobre las lenguas y los gustos.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Jasper gruñó, sosteniendo su cara, y con la punta de su lengua acarició la línea de su boca, provocando que Alice casi se desmayase y tuviera que agarrarse a su túnica. Se sentía como si los rayos recorriesen su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, creando chispas por donde pasaban.

Él murmuró y ese sonido actuó como una antorcha encendida, enviando llamas de su boca a la de ella. Jasper la lamió de nuevo, deslizando su lengua dentro de su boca.

Alice perdió las fuerzas y con los ojos cerrados se ablandó contra su gran cuerpo, entregándose a su ardiente exploración.

La lengua de Jasper se sumergió en su boca, saboreando la de ella y deleitándose con los suaves sonidos que salían de la garganta de la joven.

Alice deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Su solidez, sus muslos presionando con fuerza contra su trasero, el hierro de sus brazos y el escudo de la dureza de su pecho, rechazaba cualquier idea de resistirse para conservar su virginidad. Sus besos ejercían un delicioso letargo en sus miembros y lanzaban un hechizo de magia en todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Alice lo acariciaban intentando memorizar su tacto, deslizándose por su cuello, para detenerse en el pulso de su garganta. La lengua de Jasper provocaba la de ella, tocando la punta y retrocediendo una y otra vez, atrayéndola para que lo explorara.

¡Oh! ¡La boca de Jasper era maravillosa! El sabor de la menta de su aliento explotó en la boca de ella, mezclado con la dulzura del aguardiente que había bebido para suavizar el sabor. Alice no podía acercarse lo suficiente, no conseguía absorber suficiente cantidad de ese sabor embriagador. Ella se movió y se retorció en su regazo, frotando su trasero contra su enorme y vibrante vara.

Sentía un infierno agitándole el estómago, un incendio formándose en sus entrañas y quemando las paredes de su palpitante y apretado coño. Alice ardía, su sexo dolía, lo deseaba...

El aire frío se deslizó por sus desnudas piernas cuando él le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. El frío penetró en su nublado cerebro y trató de abrir los párpados, pero los sentía demasiado pesados. Abandonó el esfuerzo cuando Jasper puso su gran mano en el muslo y el calor que irradiaba la hizo arder.

Sus dedos bailaban sobre su piel, haciéndole ligeros rasguños con el más ligero de los toques. Ella lo besó devorando su boca mientras sus manos tocaban su pecho y gemidos sofocados salían de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Cuando la mano de Jasper se posó sobre su monte, envolviéndolo, sus piernas se abrieron, mordiéndole la punta de la lengua.

Jasper deslizó un dedo dentro de ella.

Ella lo empujó para que se internara más profundamente, abriendo sus ojos para encontrar la mirada penetrante de él.

Jasper se puso rígido, la tensión endureció sus muslos como piedras.

Se miraron el uno al otro, los pechos de ella rozaban su torso con cada jadeante respiración. Los labios de Jasper se apretaron y sus cejas se juntaron.

El rubor calentó la cara de Alice cuando sus paredes se cerraron alrededor del grosor de su dedo, aumentando hasta casi escaldar su piel, cuando un hilo de humedad mojó sus pliegues y la mano de él.

Jasper golpeó la cabeza contra el cabecero con un ruido sordo.

— ¡Eres virgen!

— Ya te lo he dicho. — Ella se mordió el labio y ordenó a su trasero que permaneciese quieto en esa posición.

Pero cuando los músculos de su vagina se apretaron de nuevo, sus caderas se levantaron y volvieron a bajar, haciendo que su dedo se hundiera más profundamente dentro de ella. Confusa y sintiendo como si estuviera en el más alto acantilado de todo el norte, Alice le preguntó a Jasper.

— ¿Vas a pararte ahora?

— No. — Respondió besándole la punta de la nariz. — No puedo negarte tu placer.

La boca de él tomó la de ella en un furioso beso, empujando su lengua en el interior de su boca y retirando su dedo de su centro. Ella se agarró a sus hombros con un gemido saliendo de sus labios, que se transformo al instante siguiente en un grito desde el fondo de su garganta cuando su dedo regresó y se movió alrededor del nudo ardiente entre sus pliegues.

Aturdida, con una necesidad febril hirviendo en sus venas, movió sus caderas cuando él acarició ese punto que la hizo jadear, mientras su lengua seguía el mismo movimiento en su boca. Los dedos de Alice se flexionaron cuando su sexo palpitó en una torbellino de espasmos, más cerrados y más rápidos hasta que pensó que iba a explotar en mil pedazos. Una convulsión detrás de otra, sacudió su cuerpo mientras ella apretaba sus muslos y gritaba. — ¡Jasper!

El tiempo pasó como si fuese un sueño.

Alice no podía controlar sus miembros, tampoco era como si en ese momento los necesitase o desease. Jasper la abrazaba calmando sus temblorosas piernas y brazos. Su gran mano le acariciaba la espalda, con una suave y calmante caricia sobre su sensible piel. Jasper le murmuraba palabras que ella no entendía, aunque no estaba segura de si la culpa la tenían sus oídos o su nublada mente.

Cuando pudo controlar sus respiraciones, el velo que cubría sus pensamientos cayó y Alice se acurrucó a su lado, y cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma de Jasper a cuero, sudor, jabón, y un toque de acidez que no pudo identificar. Ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón en su mejilla.

Su sexo continuaba temblando de vez en cuando y el recuerdo del éxtasis provocado por su dedo moviéndose sobre sus pliegues la hizo suspirar. Da había elegido bien.

Ahora ella no tenía miedo de casarse con Jasper. Si no hubiese creído las horribles historias sobre su crueldad, no hubiera planeado esta intriga. Pero, ¿cómo iba a saber la verdad?

Nadie podía saber nada sobre su engaño.

Y mucho menos Jasper.

Nadie.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Tu novia ha llegado!

¡Por el trasero de Loki!

La ronroneante gatita feliz que estaba en los brazos de Jasper, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama abriendo mucho los ojos y moviendo la nariz, como un conejo que huele a un zorro en las cercanías de su madriguera.

— ¡No!

— No te preocupes, Mary. Nadie se enterará de nuestro encuentro.

— Tengo que irme. — Dijo ella arrastrándose fuera de la cama y volviéndose para mirarlo. Retorciendo sus manos, fijó la mirada en un punto por encima de la cabeza de Jasper. — Te lo ruego. Se amable con tu prometida. No la juzgues con dureza.

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo? Seguro que lo he entendido mal, pensó Jasper frotándose la barbilla, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, ella corrió hacia la puerta, empujando fuertemente la barra que la atrancaba, hasta que consiguió soltarla.

Jasper saltó de la cama. — Te vas a hacer daño, muchacha.

Pero ella siguió empujándola hasta que la soltó de las sujeciones de metal. La barra cayó al suelo, y el ruido metálico del impacto resonó en toda la habitación.

La puerta se abrió de golpe desde fuera, haciendo que Mary se echara rápidamente hacia un lado.

Peter se deslizó dentro y deteniéndose miró a su alrededor.

Alice rodeó a Peter y traspasando el umbral, salió corriendo por el pasillo.

— ¡Mary! — Rugió Jasper corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta.

Peter le bloqueó la puerta con los brazos extendidos y las manos apoyadas en el marco.

— Deja que se vaya. ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? Tu prometida está aquí con su Da y sus enormes hermanos.

Jasper resistió el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo a Peter en la mandíbula.

— Loki debe de haber confundido tu mente esta noche. Y sino... ¿por qué extraña razón has elegido a una puta para follar, mientras que a tu prometida se le enfrían los pies esperándote?

Peter miró hacia abajo y sonrió ampliamente.

— Parece que la interrupción te ha dejado la polla dolorida.

Jasper cerró el puño y apuntó a la mandíbula de su hermano.

Pero Peter se agachó y Jasper golpeó la puerta de roble con tal fuerza que la madera golpeó contra la pared y regresó para golpearle un lado de su cabeza. La explosión de dolor se extendió por su cabeza.

Jasper se frotó la sien gruñendo. — Te veré en el campo de entrenamiento por la mañana.

Mostrando un poco de sabiduría, Peter contuvo su sonrisa de hoyuelos.

— Es necesario que por lo menos aparezcas para hacer acto de presencia. Victoria estaba muy ocupada sirviendo cerveza a los hermanos de tu novia y creo que también informándoles que reclamaste a Mary.

Jasper lanzó un gruñido.

— El padre de la novia está caminando por el pasillo como un hombre listo para la batalla. Parece que ve todo esto como un insulto hacia su preciosa hija.

— Sí. Una de las criadas que estaba sirviendo, lo oyó hablar con sus hijos. Parece que planea enseñarte buenos modales, mi señor. — Informó Benjamin. — Después de que pronuncies tus votos y antes de que te vayas a la cama con tu novia.

— ¡Aun no he dicho mis votos! — Gruñó Jasper reuniendo sus armas y sujetando sus dagas gemelas en su espalda. — Y no le debo nada a su hija todavía.

— ¿Y la criada, Mary? Ella si que le debe obediencia a Victoria, y esto no le va a hacer mucho bien.

Peter le entregó a Jasper su espada.

Jasper frunció el ceño, sabiendo que las palabras de su hermano eran ciertas. Después de considerar sus opciones, decidió que era mejor que le contara toda la verdad a Peter para conseguir su plena cooperación en este asunto.

— La virginidad de Mary está intacta y no voy a permitir que caiga en las garras de Victoria. Benjamin, busca a Mary ahora y llévala a nuestro campamento. Ella se quedará en mi tienda. Vigílala hasta esta noche.

— Sí, mi señor. Ahora mismo. — Benjamin se volvió caminando rápidamente por el pasillo.

— ¿Y qué harás mañana? — Le preguntó Peter.

— Ya pensaré en eso. — Respondió Jasper flexionando los músculos tensos de su cuello. — ¿Quieres acompañarme hasta el salón?

— ¿Crees que me perdería el primer vistazo a tu novia? — Dijo Peter peinándose y sacudiéndose algunas telarañas que se aferraban a su túnica azul marino, mirándose después las manos en busca de suciedad.

— Estás tan bello como siempre. — Se burló Jasper poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Ella te mirará y les rezará con fervor a los dioses por su buena fortuna y cuando me mire a mí saldrá corriendo.

— Entonces me quedaré aquí. — Peter se detuvo causando que Jasper viera el dolor escrito en sus ojos azules.

— No, no lo he querido decir de esa manera. Tú no puedes dejar de ser El Seductor, como yo no puedo dejar de ser El Destructor. — Le tranquilizó Jasper agarrando el brazo de su hermano y apretándoselo. — No me importa. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de preocuparme en como las mujeres ven las cicatrices en mi rostro. Si mi prometida huye de mí, será una señal de Odin de que no estoy destinado para casarme. Ni para tener hijos.

Porque no pronunciaré los votos con una mujer que piensa en mí como si fuese un monstruo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? No voy a dejar que pierdas esta oportunidad. Cásate con ella, acuéstate con ella y reclama tus tierras. Después puedes tomar a Mary como una amante. Juro que te mira como si fueras el príncipe de sus sueños. — Peter agarró sus hombros. — Ten hijos con ella y hazlos tus herederos.

En realidad, nada le impedía hacer lo que Peter le estaba sugiriendo excepto... Jasper miró a su hermano y sonrió, pero enseguida frunció el ceño.

— Sería una buena idea, si no fuera por que sospecho que Mary es una noble.

— Incluso aunque lo fuera, ella está aquí sin ningún acompañante. Alguien me dijo que es una mujer perdida.

Puede seguir siendo virgen, pero no es inocente. Para esa mujer, ser la amante de un lord tendría que ser un regalo.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

— Aunque no fuese de noble cuna, me temo que la muchacha es muy orgullosa como para vivir como si fuera la otra, una amante que se esconde de la verdadera esposa. Y ella es virgen. Nunca he deseado tanto como ahora encontrar una mujer a la que desease tan intensamente y que fuera una experta en los juegos de cama, y no una inocente virgen.

— Ella se acostumbrará a tu tamaño. Te estás preocupando sin ningún motivo, hermano.

Con las palabras de su hermano volvieron los recuerdos de Jasper. No podía contar el número de veces que las mujeres se habían escapado gritando después de ver el tamaño de su pene.

— Y te estás olvidando de esa pequeña joven en la corte de Cnut que nunca se cansaba de montar tu polla. —Peter sonrió y tiró del brazo de Jasper. — Vamos a ver lo que te espera en el gran salón antes de idear más planes. Puede que no sea necesario.

— No. Me temo que nos encontraremos con que esos planes son de suma importancia. — Dijo Jasper bajando los dos tramos de escaleras. — Porque no me voy a alejar de Mary.

— ¿Y eso lo dice un hombre que se burlaba del matrimonio y estuvo de acuerdo en casarse únicamente para conseguir tierras? — Preguntó Peter deteniéndose antes de entrar en el salón y dando un golpe ligero a la dura cabeza de Jasper. — Deja que tu cabeza te guíe. No tu polla. Cásate con tu prometida. Consigue las tierras y convierte a Mary en tu amante manteniéndola en una cabaña en el campo.

— Pensaré en eso. Es hora de encontrar al clan de mi novia.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Jasper parpadeó incrédulo recorriéndolo con la mirada.

— ¡Por los dedos de Loki! ¿Quién ha hecho todos estos cambios?

En lugar de la gente de siempre compuesta por rufianes, mendigos y prostitutas, lo que había ahora era docenas de guerreros highlanders.

Guerreros armados hasta los dientes. Hombres musculosos, acostumbrados a largas horas de duro entrenamiento todos los días. La mitad de los hombres tenían el cabello húmedo. Jasper intercambió una mirada con Peter.

— Parece que no todos los escoceses desprecian un baño en el lago. — Peter olfateó. — Lo que es una mejora en relación al hedor de antes. El padre de tu novia es un poderoso jefe. Solamente eso haría que Garrett hubiera convertido su depravado salón en uno más presentable. ¿Ves a Garrett?

— Sí, está allí. — Respondió Jasper señalando con la cabeza.

Un grupo de ocho enormes hombres formaban un semicírculo alrededor de Garrett que estaba cerca de la mesa principal. Garrett, un guerrero de considerable tamaño y altura, parecía pequeño entre esos guerreros. Los ocho hombres miraron de inmediato a Jasper y Peter, fijando en ellos sus miradas penetrantes y frunciendo ferozmente el ceño.

— Creo que nos han visto. Y resulta maravilloso ver esos rostros tan simpáticos. — Dijo sarcasticamente Peter disminuyendo el paso. — ¿Vamos a ellos o ellos vienen a nosotros?

— Nosotros a ellos. No es prudente encender más su temperamento.

Los guerreros examinaron a Peter y a Jasper con la misma intensidad de los halcones listos para abalanzarse sobre su presa.

Jasper reconoció al padre de su novia inmediatamente por las canas en su escaso cabello. El hombre de cerca de cincuenta años, llamado El Halcón, el jefe del clan Brandon, permaneció con el aplomo de un monarca, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la mirada fija en Jasper.

Tiene la mirada de un depredador. En ese momento Jasper comprendió por qué le llamaban El Halcón. Sus hijos habían aprendido muy bien de su padre. Cada uno de los siete hombres también miraba fijamente su acercamiento a través del gran salón.

— Podría ser conveniente considerar otro plan. — Dijo Peter dándole un codazo.

— No. ¿Dónde está mi novia? — Jasper buscó por la habitación, pero no encontró ninguna dama, ni ninguna mujer vestida con ropa fina. — Esto no me gusta. Algo está pasando.

— No te preocupes. Tu prometida es simplemente una mujer que se está retrasando.

Garrett interceptó a Peter y Jasper antes de que estos llegaran al estrado.

— Buenas noches. Ven a conocer a la familia de tu novia.

— No veo a mi novia.

— Ella y su hermana han ido a librarse de la suciedad del viaje. No es que yo haya notado tal suciedad. — Comentó Garrett deteniéndose delante del Halcón. — Mi señor, te presento a Lord Jasper y a Lord Peter. Jasper, Peter, este es Lord Charlie Brandon.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado después de la comida, Jasper. — Dijo El Halcón, con los brazos cruzados sin mover ni un solo músculo.

— Como quieras, Brandon.

Garrett presentó a continuación a los siete hijos de Lord Brandon. Ni El Halcón ni sus hijos se sintieron cómodos para iniciar una conversación con Peter o Jasper. Si no hubiera sido por Garrett gritando la orden de que sirvieran cerveza y pan, el mismo silencio en la sala habría despertado a los muertos.

— Parece que los highlanders sienten predilección por el silencio. — Comentó Peter sentándose en el banco junto a Jasper.

El espacio entre Jasper y El Halcón destinado para su prometida permanecía vacío. Con el paso del tiempo, todos los guerreros se inquietaron. La irritación de los hermanos y el mal humor de Jasper, cada vez iba creciendo más, provocado por el insulto del retraso de su novia.

Peter se mantuvo tan jovial como siempre logrando que Jasper sintiese una urgente tentación de ahogarlo en un cubo de nieve derretida. En vez de eso, vació su cuerno de cerveza y se limpió la espuma de la boca.

— No eres el único que está impaciente. Me parece que El Halcón está muy irritado por el retraso de su hija.

De hecho, el jefe estaba constantemente mirando de reojo el arco de la entrada haciendo tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa, se notaba que su irritación aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba.

— ¡Por fin! — El jefe highlander se levantó y Jasper lo siguió con la mirada. Su boca se abrió.

— ¡Es una belleza! — La observación de Peter iba dirigida a la joven que con la barbilla levantada se deslizaba a través del salón. Ella encontró su mirada y sonrió.

Jasper no esperaba una Diosa dorada, una ninfa con oscilantes rizos que le llegaban hasta los muslos y que enmarcaban un cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo. Erguida en toda su estatura no le llegaría a Jasper más que a la mitad del pecho. Se movía como si sus pies tuvieran alas. Los curiosos guerreros que llenaban la sala se quedaron mirándola en silencio.

Los hombres más cercanos a ella se desplomaron embobados en un banco. Un viejo con arrugas se limpió las mejillas con su túnica manchada y otro vació su copa de un solo trago.

— Es un hada.

— Sí lo es.

Susurros y murmullos de acuerdo hicieron eco por el salón.

Garrett, La Víbora, descendió del estrado y capturó la mano de la mujer.

— Mi señor, mis felicitaciones por las mejoras en el salón. Es un cambio muy agradable. Estaré muy feliz de compartir el pan con el resto de los invitados.

La piel bronceada de Garrett se enrojeció furiosamente.

— Me alegra que estés satisfecha, mi señora.

La joven miró fijamente sus manos unidas haciendo que Garrett la soltase inmediatamente.

— Estoy seguro de que quieres saludar a tu padre.

— Sí, mi señor.

Jasper y Peter se miraron.

— Parece ser que tu novia ha lanzado un hechizo sobre Garrett.

— Tienes razón. — Jasper estudió a Garrett cuando este regresó a su asiento. El guerrero tropezó, con la mirada fija en la mujer.

— Buenas noches, padre. — Saludó ella inclinándose en una reverencia impecable que una reina no hubiera podido hacer mejor. — Hermanos.

— ¿Dónde está tu hermana? — El Halcón susurró la pregunta

— Kate ya está en su cama, Da.

La muchacha se puso de puntillas y ahuecando una mano, susurró algo en el oído de su padre. La piel del hombre se puso del color de un tomate.

Jasper se estaba preparando para una explosión cuando ella habló de nuevo.

— Mi hermana, Kate, te suplica que la disculpes esta noche.

El hada se acercó hasta llegar junto a Peter.

— Se reunirá con nosotros mañana, durante el desayuno. Soy Alice, tu novia.

Peter se ruborizó intentando decir algo, pero solo le salían balbuceos.

Jasper se levantó.

— Yo soy tu novio, Lady Alice. Este de aquí es mi hermano, Peter.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Asombrado, Jasper no pudo empezar a describir la expresión despectiva en ese rostro tan bello.

Su boca se abrió agrandando mucho los ojos. Ella retrocedió, tropezó con una mesa, y cuando las palabras parecieron penetrar en su mente, agarró la madera con las dos manos y se tambaleó.

El tono rosado de sus mejillas desapareció, y cuando puso los ojos en blanco, Jasper juró y saltó por encima de la mesa, llegando justo a tiempo para cogerla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

Jasper no sabía qué hacer con la mujer desmayada en sus brazos y miró rápidamente sus rasgos. Un vago recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza y volvió otra vez la mirada hacia sus delicadas facciones. Había cierta familiaridad en su nariz que no podía identificar, y sus labios parecían surgir en su mente recordándole algo que por mucho que se esforzó no consiguió identificar.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **marieisahale**, a **Lanewbluegirl **y a **Romy92 **por su review; y a **Gabymuse **por poner la historia en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Alice se lavó el cabello hasta cuatro veces con vino amargo y aun así todavía le quedaron restos del tinte negro.

El agua de la tina estaba fría y la jarra vacía. Tendría que usar una toca cuando dijera sus votos mañana.

— No debo dejar que Jasper me reconozca hasta después de pronunciar nuestros votos. — Murmuró.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Jasper cuando llegase el momento de que se fueran a la cama? ¿Estaría contento o furioso? Vasilii le había contado que Peter había aconsejado a Jasper que la tomara como amante después de los votos.

Pero él no podía tener a las dos como esposa y amante. ¿Necesitará Jasper tener una amante además de una esposa?, pensó Alice frotándose sus doloridas sienes.

Como no podía hacer nada más, se sentó en un taburete junto al fuego, y se peinó su cabello mojado. No estaba muy segura, pero Alice sabía en su corazón que Jasper era un hombre de temperamento tranquilo. Sin embargo una vez que la rabia le dominara, tenía la impresión de que él ardería como un infierno.

Alice lo tendría que endulzar contándole su historia con besos y caricias. Tal vez hiciese lo que Irina, la nueva curandera de la aldea que le había dado el tinte para el cabello, le había aconsejado. Darle masajes hacia arriba y hacia abajo y presionar su vara. Irina también le había contado del placer de explorar el cuerpo de un guerrero con las manos, los labios y la lengua, aunque Alice no creía que el placer se pudiera encontrar en este último acto. Pero recordó la magia de la lengua de Jasper en su boca y suspiró. Ella tenía mucho que aprender y esperaba con mucho interés que Jasper le diera más lecciones sobre ese tema.

Sus grandes gatos pasaban interminables horas limpiándose entre sí. De hecho, el único macho, una enorme y feroz bestia, muchas veces se volvía de espaldas y descubría su vientre a una de las hembras. Para Alice había sido divertido ver a una criatura tan poderosa, amansado por una lujuriosa lamida.

— ¡Dios mío!

Irina no había querido decir... la lengua allí...en la cosa de él, ¿no?

Ese pensamiento la sorprendió tanto que Alice se cayó del taburete. Eso era muy intrigante. Los pliegues entre sus muslos vibraron, y cerrando los ojos, trató de imaginarse tal acto.

— ¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta?

Reconociendo la grave voz de su Da, ella se levantó.

El peine cayó al suelo haciendo ruido. Alice alisó su vestido mirando hacia la puerta. No. No podía ser.

— Está enferma. Tal vez está dormida. — Escuchó decir a su hermano mayor.

Un puño llamó a la puerta.

— Hija, abre la puerta.

Madre de Dios, ten piedad. Alice se retorció las manos.

— Debe de haberse desmayado. Derriba la puerta.

¡Oh, no Da! ¿Por qué estaba él allí? ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Qué había hecho Kate?

Alice miró alrededor del cuarto, y corriendo hacia la cama, saltó sobre el colchón de paja, mientras que la recia puerta de roble era arrancada de sus goznes. Cerrando las cortinas de la cama con dedos temblorosos, se sentó sobre sus muslos e inclinando la cabeza se puso a rezar.

El ruido de las pisadas de las botas se dirigía hacia ella. Alice miró por encima del hombro, hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha, pero no había ningún lugar donde esconderse, excepto las dos almohadas de la cama. Sintió que le arrancaban la cortina de las manos y contuvo la respiración.

— ¡Kate! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu pelo? — Rugió su Da casi haciendo temblar las vigas del techo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero no sin antes haber visto a sus siete hermanos y a Vasilii detrás de su Da.

Tal vez fuese una pesadilla.

— Ella no es Kate. — Vasilii era muy dado a difundir secretos cuando le entraba el pánico.

— ¡Alice! — Gruñó su Da consiguiendo que a ella le temblasen hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies. —

Abre los ojos, muchacha endiablada y mírame.

Alice conocía ese tono. Aun así, cuando levantó sus párpados, rezó para que ocurriera un milagro. Sus hombros

se hundieron, realmente era su Da. Alice reconoció la mano de Kate en el halcón bordado en su túnica azul.

Ella mantuvo los ojos fijos en el dibujo bordado.

— No es culpa de Kate, Da. Fui yo quien planeó todo.

— ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho, muchacha?

El rugido de Da provocó un profundo eco en el vientre de Alice, estremeciéndola.

— Hemos intercambiado los lugares un tiempo.

— Gemelas. — Dijo Peter. — Idénticas, excepto por el pelo.

Jasper lanzó un gruñido. — No voy a casarme con ella.

Alice volvió la cabeza para encontrarlo al lado de su Da, llevando a Kate en sus brazos.

¿Qué es lo que estaba diciendo Jasper? Por supuesto que no podía casarse con Kate, estaba prometido en matrimonio con ella. Un enjambre de abejas tomó el control de su estómago debido a la expresión del rostro de Jasper que reflejaba su frialdad y su disgusto. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y él la examinó como si fuese estiércol, como si la vista de ella le repugnase.

El pecho de Alice ardía mientras Jasper caminaba alrededor de la cama y colocaba suavemente a Kate en el colchón.

— Es una pena. Podría haberme prometido con esta. — Alice ahogó un grito mientras miraba como Jasper envolvía un mechón del cabello de su hermana gemela alrededor de sus dedos. Él se volvió hacia un lado y fijó su mirada en la de ella. — Tengo debilidad por el cabello dorado.

Mi cabello es dorado, quiso gritarle Alice. Soy igual que ella.

Se había equivocado en su juicio acerca de Jasper. Alice podría haber jurado que él no era voluble a la hora de otorgar sus afectos. Sus labios temblaron.

— No. Vas a respetar el acuerdo. Sabes que si no lo haces iremos a la guerra por esto, Destructor. No voy a dejar que insultes a mi hija. Y no tengo ninguna duda de su virtud. Encuentra al sacerdote, Vasilii. Los votos se dirán esta noche. — Su Da hizo un gesto con la mano.

El orgullo de Alice estaba por los suelos. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contener las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Ella no sabía mucho de los hombres. Jasper la quería como a una prostituta, pero no quería su virginidad. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado Jasper del fuego al hielo tan pronto?

— Da, por favor. Lo he disgustado. Seria...

— ¡Silencio, Alice! Tendrás que sufrir las consecuencias de tus impetuosas acciones. — Da le levantó la barbilla. — Tienes que aprender a vivir entre los hombres y las mujeres. — Es hora de dejar a un lado tus tontas ideas.

Ella no podía mirarlo a los ojos. Su Da le había repetido esas palabras muchas veces.

— Está en tus manos ahora, Destructor. Te casarás con Alice y consumaras el matrimonio esta noche. — Da se alejó de la cama y miró a Jasper. — Quinientos guerreros rodean este castillo. Estarán esperando mi señal para atacar. No me fío de la insistencia de tu Rey para llegar a un acuerdo y que luego mate hasta el último ser vivo, incluso en las partes más remotas de las Highlands. ¿Crees que he venido aquí sin un plan de protección?

— ¿Y crees que yo no lo tengo también? — Ahora esa no era la voz de un amante, era la voz del Destructor. — No voy a casarme con ella.

— Llevadlos a las murallas y traer de vuelta al Destructor cuando esté a punto de decir los votos. — Da hizo señas a sus hermanos, que inmediatamente arrestaron a Jasper y a Peter.

— ¡No! — Alice saltó de la cama y se puso cara a cara delante de su Da. — No tocarás ni un pelo de la cabeza de mi prometido.

— ¡Basta! — Gritó su Da levantando la mano como para darle una bofetada.

Antes de que Alice pudiera parpadear, Jasper saltó sobre la cama, y en un segundo tenía el grueso cuello de su Da en sus brazos, tan apretado que podía arrancarle la cabeza si estornudaba.

— ¡No! — Gritó ella. — ¡No!. No lo hagas. Te lo ruego.

En ese momento Alice vio al Berserker nórdico del que todo el mundo hablaba, y reparó en las cicatrices que marcaban su piel estirada y los dientes que mostraba en una mueca. Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon.

— Te iba a golpear. Nadie toca a mi novia.

¿Novia? ¿Ella? Por un momento, se olvidó de todo y le sonrió, satisfecha con su respuesta. Deseaba acariciarlo, arrastrarse sobre su piel. Necesitando tocarlo, Alice pasó un dedo por su fuerte antebrazo.

—Da solo amenaza. Él nunca hace más que gritar y patear los pies.

— Te levantó la mano— Jasper no parecía muy convencido. Su brazo todavía apretaba el cuello de Da.

— Sí, pero lo que hace después es tirarse del cabello quejándose de que se lo vuelvo más blanco y de que voy a matarle a disgustos a causa de mis acciones. Hace mucho tiempo que me hubiera ordenado que me arrodillase y rezarse durante toda la mañana. Pero es fácil distraer a Da y en tres minutos se olvida de todo, de hecho, temo por su concentración cuando está en la batalla. — Le fascinaba lo atractivo que le pareció Jasper cuando parpadeó, frunció el ceño y se rascó la mandíbula, lo que hizo que Alice le dirigiese una sonrisa de aprobación.

— Gracias por no romper el cuello de mi Da.

Jasper la miró como si no pudiera decidir qué hacer a continuación. Al final soltando a su Da le preguntó.

— ¿Nunca le has pegado?

— No, ni siquiera cuando ella decidió robar al oso y a su cachorro. — Reveló Vasilii poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Cuando todo el mundo lo miró, él se escondió detrás de la puerta.

— Vas a matarme al final, muchacha. — Murmuró Da frotándose pensativo la línea roja de alrededor de su cuello, mientras le dirigía a Jasper una penetrante, evaluadora y comprensiva mirada, añadiendo. — ¿Quieres hacerla tu novia?

Peter se aclaró la garganta.

— Si es posible, me gustaría decir unas palabras.

— Nada de eso. No tienes que hablar por mí. Ninguno de vosotros. Siéntate, Alice. — Jasper dijo su verdadero nombre con énfasis, consiguiendo a ella le subiera el calor a sus mejillas.

En ese momento Kate se despertó, haciendo que Alice se estremeciera cuando el grito de su gemela perforó sus oídos. Alice se puso de rodillas y se deslizó al lado de Kate.

— Silencio, querida, no llores. ¿Qué te pasa?— Dijiste que era atractivo. — Le susurró Kate en voz tan baja que nadie más que Alice la pudo oír.

— Lo es. — Contestó ella arriesgándose a mirar por encima de su hombro.

Los hombres se acercaban.

— ¿De verdad que lo quieres?

Alice pellizcó el brazo de Kate. — Sí, de verdad. Llora, quéjate o laméntate, pero haz algo para distraerlos un poco más.

Obedeciéndola, su hermana se echó a llorar dolorosamente alto.

— Creo que vamos a tener gritos y desmayos durante el resto de la noche. — El hermano mayor rodó los ojos.

— Y mis oídos ya están sufriendo a causa de sus gritos. Traedme algunas hierbas. La habitación ya está girando. — Dijo burlandose.

— Alice no me culpes. — Kate envió a Alice un guiño imperceptible para todos menos para ella.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo. — La voz de Jasper había cambiado y ya no tenía la amenaza atronadora de hace unos momentos. Alice lo miró y se lo encontró estudiando a Kate primero, y después a ella.

Kate se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a sacudir la cabeza y a lamentarse.

— El sacerdote ya está aquí.

Alice hizo una mueca cuando notó como Vasilii saltaba de un pie a otro. Él sabía que Da le preguntaría muy pronto por todo este asunto. Por la mañana Alice encontraría una manera de asumir la responsabilidad de todo.

— Vamos a decir nuestros votos. — Jasper la miró, y la ferocidad de su mirada le envió a Alice escalofríos por la espalda.

Un extraño tipo de excitación se apoderó de ella y en ese instante se sintió hechizada por él. Las luces del fuego brillaban en su rostro, las leves cicatrices le conferían una belleza siniestra contra la piel bronceada, moldeando los pómulos de su rostro de guerrero. Su botón anhelaba el tacto de sus dedos otra vez, y se hinchó latiendo entre sus muslos.

Jasper extendió la mano.

Alice no vaciló, sonrió y puso su pequeña mano encima de su gran palma. Fascinada por la diferencia de tamaño, Alice no se dio cuenta de su intención, hasta que le apretó la mano. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, Jasper le besó cada dedo, y la miel, la dulce y caliente miel, mojó sus pliegues.

Nadie excepto Alice, advirtió cuando Kate golpeó las almohadas de la cama y se levantó. Ella alisó su falda y su cabello, y acercándose al lado de su hermana, dijo tranquilamente.

— Los votos deben hacerse en el salón, Da, para que todos puedan atestiguarlo.

El Halcón prohibió que nadie escoltara a Jasper hasta la habitación donde se iba a consumar el matrimonio.

Peter saludó a Jasper al llegar a la tercera planta. — Tu novia está ahí. Hay hombres de guardia en cada piso, al pie y en la parte superior de las escaleras. Todos están en silencio.

— Gracias.

— Yo guardaré este piso, estaré en las escaleras. — Peter le dirigió una sonrisa. — Estaré atento por...si necesitas ayuda para...

— ¡Vete ahora mismo! — Gruñó Jasper esperando hasta que el ruido de las botas de Peter desapareció.

Volviéndose hacia la puerta de roble recién reparada se quedo mirándola, aún indeciso sobre como proceder.

Cuando su pequeña novia lo había defendido contra su gigantesco padre, se ganó su lealtad. Pero seguía sin entender sus engañosas acciones y necesitaba que le explicara por qué había organizado todo este embrollo.

¿Por qué se había hecho pasar por Mary para conocerlo? ¿Por qué había cambiado de lugar con su hermana esta noche? ¿Por qué se le permitían esas libertades? Su polla se irguió de repente. Que ella, una virgen, hubiera encontrado su placer tan rápidamente lo había engañado.

La puerta se abrió.

— ¿No vas a entrar, mi señor? — Le saludó Alice junto a la chimenea. — Se está muy bien aquí dentro.

Fascinado, Jasper no pudo hacer nada más que moverse hacia ella, mirando sus pies que asomaban por debajo del dobladillo de su camisola. Las rugientes llamas iluminaban el transparente tejido y Jasper tropezó al acercarse a ella y ver el contorno de sus hermosas piernas, su firme trasero balanceándose en una invitación y su estrecha cintura rogando por sus manos. Su miembro se endureció sólo por mirar a Alice.

— Mi señor. — Ella se volvió hacia él y le hizo una reverencia. Entonces tragó saliva y le miró. — No tengo madre, mi señor, pero estoy preparada para cumplir mi deber como esposa. Tengo que ayudarte con tu túnica y...

— ¿Por qué tienes el cabello mojado? — Jasper se adelantó y enredó un rizo húmedo alrededor de su dedo.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y Alice bajó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio.

— Me lo lavé de nuevo, pero el tinte negro aún persiste.

Jasper se acordó de su anterior cruel sarcasmo dirigido al cabello de Alice.

— Normalmente tengo el mismo color de cabello que Kate. — Su gloriosa cabellera caía sobre sus hombros y Alice no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo de piedra.

Jasper sintió una punzada en el pecho al verla tan frágil y entristecida y la arrastró a sus brazos. — Eso no tiene ninguna importancia, honning.

Ella gimió suavemente y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Por qué cambiaste de lugar con tu hermana? — Preguntó Jasper, sentándose en la cama que se hundió bajo su peso, mientras desataba los lazos de la camisola de Alice.

— ¿Esta noche? ¿O antes? — Alice repasó con su dedo el broche de plata que Jasper llevaba en su túnica, mientras sus ojos miraban el zafiro. Jasper lo había ganado luchando junto al Califa de Constantinopla.

— Necesito saber por qué, honning. — Repitió Jasper peinando su sedoso cabello. — Dímelo.

— ¿Qué significa esa palabra "honning"? — Alice parecía fascinada por él mientras pasaba un delicado dedo a lo largo de su clavícula. Jasper se maravilló del tacto inconsciente de ella, como si no pudiera resistirse a acariciar su piel.

— En nórdico significa, miel. — Sus suaves caricias dejaban su polla palpitante. Sus bolas ardían y él estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no caer sobre ella como un hombre hambriento, que no dormía con una mujer desde hace décadas.

— Pensé que sería mejor decirte todo después de que hubiésemos dormido juntos. Irina dice que un hombre perdona todos los pecados de una mujer si consigue obtener su placer. Pero creo que al final tú y Da os hubierais enterado antes de los votos, por que una novia no da la bienvenida a su prometido con el cabello recogido en una toca. — Alice había aflojado los lazos de la túnica de Jasper y entrelazaba los dedos en el vello de su pecho. — Es más suave de lo que esperaba y tu pecho tiene la resistencia del tronco de un roble. ¿Aun estás enfadado conmigo?

Jasper no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba más cautivado, su pene o su cabeza, pero las preguntas y declaraciones de Alice le provocaban reacciones desde todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo. La necesidad de envainarse en su apretado coño le arrebató la escasa disciplina que tenía en este momento. Las explicaciones dejaron de tener importancia. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar más tarde. Jasper decidió decirle que no seguía disgustado con ella, pero al volver a mirarla se olvidó de todo y bajando la cabeza capturó sus labios, deleitándose con el banquete que le ofrecía Alice.

Los labios de ella eran muy suaves, con un sabor dulce como frutas jugosas. Jasper trazó las pequeñas perlas de sus dientes, explorando su boca con su voraz lengua, no podía conseguir lo suficiente para saciarse Alice llevó las manos hasta su nuca y entrelazó los dedos en su cabello, acercándolo.

Envolviendo sus pechos, él masajeó un pezón consiguiendo que ella gimiera. Jasper acarició el pico duro, luchando por mantener el control, por mantener su toque suave, acostumbrándola a la intimidad.

Cuando ella enredó su lengua con la suya que aun danzaba en su boca, Jasper le levantó la camisola hasta la cintura, y pasó su áspera mano a lo largo de la suave seda de su tobillo, haciendo gemir a Alice cuando sus dedos rozaron sus muslos.

Aturdido por la sensación de su caliente piel, Jasper trazó la esbelta línea de sus muslos y gimió su desesperación cuando ella puso su mano sobre la suya.

Había ido demasiado lejos, demasiado rápido.

De mala gana redujo la velocidad, relajándose, aunque sus manos se demoraron un instante más antes de retirarlas.

Ella se apartó un poco haciendo que su pene temblara. Jasper contempló esa angelical seductora, con su cabello alborotado formando un halo y enmarcando su rostro enrojecido. Con sus dorados ojos entrecerrados, los labios hinchados del color de las frambuesas, y la respiración jadeante, Alice susurró. — ¿Por qué paras? ¿Pasa algo malo?

— Honning. — Jasper casi se tragó la lengua cuando ella llevó su mano a su monte.

— ¿Hay un cierto orden para las cosas que debemos hacer? — Preguntó Alice inclinando la cabeza y moviendo su cabello para revelar un pecho pequeño con un excitado pezón.

La boca de Jasper se llenó de agua y tragando tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender las palabras de Alice.

— ¿Orden? Hum, si. Tengo que darte placer en primer lugar, una y otra vez. Tienes que estar lista para mí, yo soy muy grande y tú eres tan pequeña...

Alice jugó con su broche, arreglándole la túnica y tocándole la oreja, mirando hacia su garganta todo el tiempo.

— No sé cómo es esto entre un hombre y una mujer, pero he visto a muchas de mis mascotas. Irina, nuestra curandera, dice que es más fácil si se hace rápidamente.

Jasper parpadeó frunciendo el ceño y se frotó la barbilla. Luego negó con la cabeza. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Hacerlo rápidamente?

— Mis partes femeninas duelen por sentirte dentro. Fue maravilloso cuando... — Ella se sonrojó. — Quiero tu mano allí de nuevo, Jasper.

En ese instante su mente dejó de funcionar y le arrancó la camisola, haciéndola pedazos.

Alice lo miró. — ¡Oh, era nueva!

— Te compraré un montón de ellas, todas las que desees.

Las palabras se derramaron de su boca y sus acciones fueron frenéticas cuando prácticamente se arrancó la ropa y las botas.

Sus dedos temblaban mientras tiraba al suelo la destrozada camisola. Entonces Jasper vio la bolsa que Peter le había dado antes con las cosas que podría necesitar para mitigar el dolor de Alice, y se agachó para recogerla.

— ¡Madre de Dios!

Jasper se dio la vuelta para ver a Alice con la boca abierta mientras miraba su erguida y gruesa polla.

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Lanewbluegirl**, a **Romy92**, a **marieisahale **y a **ILJB25 **por su review; a **ILJB25** por el PM. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

Alice no podía quitar los ojos de encima del pene erecto de Jasper.

— Es magnífico.

— Hum...

— ¿Jasper? — Ella le miró a los ojos para desviar rápidamente la mirada hacia su ingle.

Alice tragó, había sido testigo de sementales que montaban a las yeguas, del apareamiento de sus grandes gatos, incluso de gallos abordando a las gallinas, pero hasta ahora no había entendido por que las hembras se resistían.

Tal vez si ella lo tocara tendría menos miedo.

Respirando hondo se acercó más y extendió la mano, pero Jasper le aferró la muñeca antes de que consiguiera acariciarlo.

— ¿Alice?

Ella levantó la cabeza mordiéndose el labio y notó su cuerpo sudoroso, su ceño fruncido y la expresión de su rostro, lo que hablaba de un guerrero que sentía un dolor terrible. ¿Habría hecho algo malo?

— Solo quería tocarte.

Jasper cerró los ojos y murmuró algo que ella no entendió y que sonó como, "Si, eso es un buen principio".

Alice no pudo impedir un pequeño grito cuando él la abrazó. Nunca había estado con nadie en contacto piel con piel, y la sensación era deliciosa, tan caliente y excitante. Sus pechos se hincharon y sus rígidos pezones le dolían como si estuvieran ardiendo. Incapaz de resistirse, se frotó contra él y fue como si un rayo crepitase en su cuerpo.

La plataforma de madera de la cama crujió bajo el peso de Jasper cuando se sentó con Alice en su regazo, acercando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella. Alice pensó que se había casado con el guerrero más atractivo del reino, o mejor, el de todos los reinos. Deseó acariciarlo y pasó una mano por su rostro, recorriéndole la incipiente barba y explorando el satén de sus labios.

Él gruñó y sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar. El dolor había vuelto a su rostro.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— No quiero hacerte daño, honning. — Su voz se había espesado y se parecía al profundo rugido de su oso negro.

Alice alisó el ceño que arrugaba su frente y trató de tranquilizarlo.

— Irina ya me había dicho que sería como un pinchazo fuerte, aunque tú eres más grande de lo que me esperaba.

O tal vez había sido sólo el susto lo que había hecho que su vara le pareciese tan grande. Alice se retorció hacia atrás para mirar el miembro levantado y tragó, porque la larga y gruesa polla parecía haber crecido el doble.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando su vara parecía saltar y golpear su trasero.

— Está mojada.

— ¡Martillo de Thor, dame fuerzas! — Jasper había pasado de rugir a gruñir.

Girándose Alice extendió la mano y pasó sus dedos por la punta.

— Está muy, muy...

Desprevenida, sintió que la mano de él se deslizaba entre sus muslos. Alice gimió cuando él le acarició los pliegues.

— Es como debe ser, honning. — Contestó Jasper acostandola de espaldas en la cama y abriendo y doblando sus piernas. — Muy, muy mojado...

— Jasper. Yo... ¡Oh! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El calor le subió hasta el rostro cuando advirtió lo que él observaba. Alice cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos y sus piernas temblaron cuando Jasper deslizó un brazo en cada rodilla, levantó su trasero y cerrando los ojos puso su boca en su centro.

Al primer golpe de su lengua Alice se sintió arder, derritiéndose.

— ¡Madre de Dios! Es... ¡Oh! — Sus manos cayeron a un lado. Era increíble. Cuando Jasper succionó su botón, ella se estremeció notando que su estómago se contraía.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar. Se apoyó en un brazo para acercarse más a su boca, y presionar más su coño contra su rápida lengua. Sus pezones se abrasaron y sus pechos se volvieron pesados y doloridos.

— ¡No! — Su grito estalló cuando él retrocedió, apartando su boca de su sexo. Sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido, al instante siguiente ella estaba acostada encima del estómago de él, y la rígida erección de Jasper quedaba a la altura de sus ojos. Alice se retorció para lamer la brillante punta, pasando luego su lengua a lo largo de toda la longitud, maravillándose con la espesa crema que se escapaba de la hendidura.

— No, honning. ¡No! — Él gimió y la movió en la cama para dejarla con la espalda apoyada en el colchón y su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, con Jasper encima de ella.

— Jasper es maravilloso ver cómo crece.

Alice metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar la cabeza de su polla.

Jasper bajó la cabeza y le regaló la magia de su boca, succionando sus suaves labios sin descanso, su lengua trabajando en un hechizo embriagador, consiguiendo que lo único que ella pudiera hacer fuese seguir su ejemplo. Él besó su garganta, ligeros besos que hacían contraerse a su sexo. Contracciones que dejaban su coño abandonado, desesperado por ser llenado.

Alice levantó sus pesados parpados, enredó las manos en sus rizos, y lo acercó. Fijando sus talones en el colchón se arqueó, y Jasper notó lo frenética que era su necesidad de sentir su duro y grueso dedo dentro de ella.

Los largos dedos de Jasper separaron sus pliegues, acariciando su sexo, y volviendo a encontrar su clítoris rozó su expuesto nudo, causando que las uñas de Alice se clavaran en sus hombros. La punta de su dedo la acarició a un ritmo tan lento que la dejó delirante.

Alice notaba escalofríos por todas partes, en sus labios, sus pechos, en su vagina... ¡Santo Dios, le palpitaba el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies!

Era insoportable la excitación que sentía, haciendo que se mordiese los labios y cerrase las manos por la necesidad de alivio.

— Jasper, te lo ruego.

— Córrete para mí.

Confundida, con la cabeza sobre las almohadas de la cama, trató de concentrarse en él, y notó como él volvía a introducir un dedo en su coño. Alice dejó de respirar, sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de su dedo, ajustándose a su dulce invasión. Jasper retiró el dedo.

— ¡No! — Protestó Alice agarrandole la mano.

— ¡Estate quieta! — Ordenó Jasper cogiendole la mano y sujetandosela.

Pero ella no podía pararse y arqueó sus caderas, cuando el dedo de Jasper volvió a acariciar su coño, y luego lo empujó dentro de ella, duro y rápido, una, dos, tres veces. Alice explotó. Mientras su sexo se convulsionaba alrededor del grosor de su dedo, Jasper bajó la boca y mordió suavemente su botón. Alice gritó. Jasper siguió empujando y mordiendo mientras ella se retorcía. Descaradamente, Alice se arqueó hacia su boca, empujándose más cerca para enterrar su dedo más profundo en su interior. Era cielo e infierno, placer y dolor, hielo y fuego, todo al mismo tiempo.

Los espasmos nublaron su mente, jadeando y sintiendo que sus huesos se derretían. Alice cayó finalmente sobre la cama, sin poder moverse, con los brazos y las piernas separadas. Cuando las manos de Jasper sujetaron sus caderas levantándolas, Alice abrió los ojos.

— Ahora. — Con un rápido movimiento, Jasper hundió su polla dentro de ella, empujando con firmeza.

El lacerante dolor la dejó sin aliento y Alice se mordió fuertemente el labio.

Ella apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Jasper, respirando entrecortadamente mientras su enorme miembro se enterraba en su sexo. Alice sintió como si fuera a romperse, todo el éxtasis de antes desapareció ante esa enorme invasión.

— Mírame a mí, honning. Solo a mí.

Alice levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él.

Las sombras que creaba la vela que se encontraba al lado de la cama, mostraba su bronceada piel que brillaba como un río de oro y su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba como si estuviese en un galope largo y duro. La expresión de dolor había vuelto a su rostro. Sus ojos nublados la estudiaron de la misma forma en que un halcón estudia a su presa, feroz, intenso y salvaje.

Las manos de Jasper agarraron sus pechos y sus pulgares masajearon sus pezones. Alice sintió que una punzada la atravesaba bajando desde sus pechos hasta su mismo núcleo y gimió cuando el hambre empezó a crecer de nuevo, deseando otra vez más de esa maravillosa explosión que ya había sentido antes. El dolor desapareció, sustituido por la necesidad irresistible de moverse y retorcerse.

— ¡Por Odin! No te muevas. — Exclamó Jasper sujetándole la cintura para detenerla.

¿Jasper quería que ella no se moviese? Era imposible, la picazón de sus pliegues la quemaba, haciéndole necesaria esa fricción. Alice se mordió los labios arqueándose ligeramente.

— Esto es el cielo.

— No, es el infierno. Un verdadero infierno. Cabálgame, honning. — Le pidió él rodando con ella y colocandola encima de él.

— ¿Cabalgarte?

Alice miró sus cuerpos unidos y arrastró un dedo sobre su gruesa base, haciendo que sus húmedos pliegues se hinchasen y su coño se contrajera alrededor de su vara. Apoyó las manos en el estomago de Jasper, y levantándose hasta casi mostrar la púrpura corona, volvió a bajar sobre su palpitante espada. Ella explotó de nuevo. Los temblores llegaron fuertes y rápidos, en una serie de contracciones que la dejaron luchando por respirar y por permanecer en esa misma posición.

— Perdóname, honning.

Su disculpa no la preparó para lo que vino después. Jasper rodó con ella poniéndola otra vez sobre su espalda y agarrando su pecho lo succionó con tanta fuerza que las punzadas de deseo comenzaron de nuevo. Él empujó más profundamente en su interior mientras su boca pasaba de un pecho al otro, lamiendo y succionando el tenso pezón, al mismo tiempo que su miembro se sumergía dentro y fuera, una y otra vez.

Alice se entregó a las sensaciones que corrían a través de ella, incapaz de pensar, hablar o moverse por su propia voluntad. La explosión se produjo de repente y clavó las uñas en la espalda de su esposo, mientras él seguía con su salvaje y furioso galope.

Jasper rugió estremeciéndose, sujetándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro ahuecaba su trasero a medida que se introducía repetidamente en su calor, explotando y llenando el vientre de ella con su simiente.

Un ardor salvaje recorrió a Alice, al sentir su sexo agarrando su palpitante vara, encajando perfectamente, y hundió la nariz en el torso de Jasper.

Después de un tiempo, Alice empezó a salir del nublado ensueño en el que estaba sumida y registró el crepitar de la leña que ardía en la chimenea. Una gota de su salado sudor llegó hasta la punta de su lengua. El pecho de Jasper le hacía cosquillas en las pestañas, y ella abrió los ojos para encontrar un pequeño pezón rodeado de vello dorado.

La tentación era demasiado grande y acabó rodeando el pico con la punta de su dedo.

— No, honning. — Jasper puso su mano sobre la de ella y la besó en lo alto de la cabeza. — Me harás arder otra vez y es muy pronto todavía.

— ¿Por qué es muy pronto? Si es tan maravilloso.

Alice se apartó y suspiró. Jasper tenía los ojos brillantes y su color le recordó al profundo lago cerca del castillo de su Da. ¡Eran tan azules! Le encantaba la sensación de su piel y de sus manos acariciándola. Sin poder evitar la tentación, Alice pasó un dedo a lo largo de la curva de su mandíbula, peinó los húmedos rizos de su sien y besándole el hoyuelo de la barbilla terminó trazando la línea fuerte de su cuello.

— El Señor me ha bendecido con un esposo que sabe hacer magia. Un guerrero que me hace ver el paraíso. Un hombre ferozmente agraciado. Irina es verdaderamente una mujer sabia.

Él parpadeó y arqueó una ceja. Sus mejillas estaban rojas.

— ¿Irina?

— Si, me dijo que encontraría placer explorando el cuerpo de un guerrero con las manos, los labios y la lengua.

Una imagen de la cabeza de Jasper entre sus muslos envió una ola de calor a su cara.

Alice acarició los músculos de su hombro, y suspiró cuando sus dedos no pudieron abarcar la inmensa extensión de su antebrazo.

— Nunca he visto tal perfección.

— Hum...

El sonido sordo salió de la garganta de Jasper, y ella lo miró.

— ¿Hay algún problema, mi señor?

Ella pensaba que él era perfecto. Un hombre ferozmente agraciado.

Mientras Jasper observaba dormir a su esposa, pensó que se había equivocado con ella. Alice no tenía malicia, ni usaba ningún truco femenino. Era casi imposible que alguien pudiera ser tan inocente y tan valiente. Nuncahabía visto a una mujer tan abandonada, y tan complacida con un acto sexual. ¡Odin le había recompensado!

Nunca había tenido a una mujer tan cautivada por él. Su esposa era un gran enigma, un hada inteligente, dulce y apasionada.

Y ella pensaba que él era un mago.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, Jasper sospecharía que estaba mintiendo, pero Alice era toda inocencia.

Salvo cuando fingió que era una simple criada. No, él debería recordar que su esposa no solo era capaz de engañar, sino que a él mismo le había engañado.

Aún no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser Irina y Alice parecía responder a una pregunta con otra. ¿Tendría algún propósito oculto para hacer eso?

Jasper se había sentido muy afortunado cuando ella había aceptado sus caricias con suspiros soñadores y pequeños gemidos, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, y aunque su mano no se había desviado hacia abajo, Alice parecía fascinada por su pene; su mirada se había dirigido hacia allí varias veces. Sus pelotas se apretaron con el recuerdo de su rosada lengua asomando por la comisura de su boca cada vez que miraba hacia abajo.

Al final ella se había quedado dormida en mitad de una frase. Mechones de sedoso cabello rozaban su rostro cuando ella se movía. Con una pierna doblada en su cintura y la otra encima de su muslo, ella se revolvió otra vez, frotando sus duros pezones contra su pecho, causando que Jasper desease envainarse de nuevo en su calor.

Jasper había insistido en limpiar su sexo, y Alice ruborizada, se rindió a sus atenciones, pero exigió que le dejara limpiarle a él también. Él no la había dejado, la vista de sus manos en su pene era demasiado tentadora.

La había montado duramente durante toda la noche... Alice no se había podido dormir hasta casi la madrugada.

Necesitaba descansar.

Jasper se despertó lentamente, enfocando los ojos, y examinando la habitación. La luz del amanecer se extendía por el horizonte y los rayos de sol se filtraban lánguidamente por la contraventana de madera. Un aliento de aire caliente revoloteó sobre su clavícula y bajó la mirada para encontrar a Alice mirándolo, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos.

— Buenos días, esposo. Duermes como un rey.

— Buenos días, esposa. Por favor, dime, ¿cómo duerme un rey? — Preguntó Jasper enroscándose un mechón de su cabello alrededor de un dedo. — ¿Y cómo sabes la manera en que duerme un rey?

Alice arrugó la nariz.

— Hace unos inviernos el rey pasó una noche en nuestro castillo. Kate y yo nos escapamos y nos metimos en su habitación sin que se diera cuenta. El rey dormía sobre su espalda y no se movió para nada. Ni una sola vez.

Hum... Me parece que no es demasiado pronto por la forma en que tu virilidad está saltando. — Ella se apoyó en un codo y se giró para observar su pene, volviendo a mirarlo otra vez a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no me dejaste limpiarte anoche?

Jasper se frotó la barbilla. La mente de su esposa revoloteaba de un tema a otro como una abeja a través de un campo de flores. Él consideró una explicación, y luego otra, y al final se rindió a la tentación de sus labios de frambuesa. Las explicaciones podían esperar.

La miel no podía competir con el sabor de su boca cuando Alice la abrió para él y lo arrastró dentro, mientras Jasper bajaba las manos por su espalda hasta su trasero, apretándolo y deslizándolas después para acariciar sus muslos.

Alice se aferró con los brazos a su cuello y enredó su lengua con la de él.

Jasper notó sus bolas llenas y apretadas contra su polla, cuando giró llevándola con él para enterrar los dedos entre sus hinchados y resbaladizos pliegues. ¡Por Odin! Su polla se alzó mucho más.

Ella olía a lavanda y el dulce aroma revolvió sus pensamientos de tal manera, que Jasper se olvidó de su promesa de dejarla marcar el ritmo y el deseo terminó controlando sus acciones.

Jasper no tenía suficiente con su boca, mordisqueándola y gimiendo cuando ella respondió de la misma forma acariciando su garganta, enredando los dedos en su pelo, y abriendo sus piernas mientras le deslizaba primero uno, y luego otro dedo dentro de su coño. Un temblor traspasó a Jasper cuando su vagina le apretó los dedos.

Cuando él dejó un rastro de besos en su cuello, Alice se retorció y trató de empujar en contra de sus dedos, pero Jasper usó su peso para mantenerla quieta. Los picos de sus rosados pezones imploraban por su lengua y sus dientes. Cuando él los pellizcó ligeramente, las paredes de su vagina se estremecieron y la humedad empapó su mano.

Las manos de Alice estaban en todas partes, acariciando sus hombros, apretando su brazo y acariciándole el cuello y la espalda. Las leves y atrevidas caricias dejaron su vara tan dura como una ballesta lista para disparar, y su saco a punto de explotar.

Colocando el pulgar sobre su clítoris, Jasper lo movió una y otra vez, hasta que ella se contrajo con fuerza alrededor de él, arañándole la espalda con las uñas, y encontrando su placer. En ese momento, Jasper le abrió los muslos y ahuecando su trasero penetró en su estrecho sexo. Apretando los dientes, se esforzaba por contenerse, luchando por mantener sus embestidas a un nivel poco profundo. Pero ella pasó las piernas alrededor de su espalda y entonces él se rindió.

Perdido en las contracciones del sexo de Alice, sus mordiscos frenéticos en su cuello y su hombro, y los gritos y gemidos escapando de su boca, el último vestigio de control de Jasper se desintegró. Con todos los músculos tensos, su orgasmo le recorrió rugiendo furiosamente, lanzando fuego en su ingle, mientras sus bolas se tensaban, y su semilla llenaba el vientre de Alice como una lluvia de flechas.

Jasper bajó la cabeza, lamiendo el sudor que apareció en el hombro de Alice, emborrachándose con la suavidad de su piel. Su jadeante respiración le imposibilitaba enfocar sus vidriosos ojos en ella, y sus brazos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caer encima de la dulzura de su pequeño cuerpo.

Una pequeña palma ahuecó su mandíbula, y él bajó la mirada para observarla. Tenía la sonrisa de una gata satisfecha, y no le hubiera extrañado nada si ella hubiese empezado a ronronear.

— Apoya tu cabeza en mi hombro, esposo. Tienes que descansar. ¡Ha sido maravilloso!

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Jasper.

— ¿No estás herida, honning? Ha sido una cabalgada muy dura.

— Sí, es verdad. — Ella le sonrió acariciándole el rostro y trazando con un dedo su oreja. — Maravillosa y dura. Ahora entiendo por qué los hombres y las mujeres están tan deseosos de hacer esto. Porque tan pronto termina, ya estás pensando en volver a repetirlo. Me gustaría saber, Jasper, si te vas a recuperar pronto. Una lenta sonrisa se formó en la boca de Jasper. ¡Por el martillo de Thor! Era el más afortunado de los guerreros por haber ganado un premio como Alice.

De pronto alguien golpeó la puerta cerrada.

— ¡Alice!

— Es mi Da. — Avisó ella mirando hacia la puerta con el ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio.

— Que espere. — Le contestó Jasper besándola en la nariz.

— ¡Alice, abre ahora mismo! — El rugido casi derribó la puerta de las bisagras que acababan de reparar.

Jasper miró hacia la puerta de roble cuando más golpes volvieron a hacerla retumbar.

— ¡Alice, sal inmediatamente! ¡Tus mascotas acaban de llegar!

* * *

**Quisiera agradecer a **Lanewbluegirl**, a **marieisahale **y a **cristina **por su review; a **carol27toncel **p****or poner la historia entre sus favoritas y en alertas. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. Dado que esto es una adaptación, en el ultimo capitulo les diré de quien es.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, tenla en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Seis**

Jasper y Alice salieron de la habitación para encontrarse con un verdadero muro de guerreros esperándoles, con Garrett y Da delante de sus hermanos.

— ¿Estamos sitiados? — Preguntó Jasper desviando la mirada de Da a Garrett, para terminar mirando a los siete gigantescos hermanos de su esposa.

— ¡Sí, por las mascotas de tu esposa! — Desde lo alto de las escaleras Da la observaba furioso con las manos juntas, las piernas abiertas y sus cejas fruncidas formando una línea feroz sobre sus entrecerrados ojos.

— Buenos días, Da. — Alice le hizo una reverencia sonriéndole.

— ¡Ahora ella es tuya! ¡Buena suerte! — Se dirigió Da a Jasper antes de fijar una mirada dura sobre Alice. —

El oso y los grandes gatos están sueltos, hija. Los guerreros se refugian en los árboles y las mujeres y los niños están gritando lo suficientemente alto como para ensordecer a toda una aldea. ¡Haz rápidamente algo!

Vasilii se balanceaba sobre sus talones detrás de Da, señalando hacia ella frenéticamente y agitando las manos.

Alice suspiró alisándose su arrugada falda. Tanto barullo para nada.

— ¿Vasilii, me acompañas al patio?

Antes de que Alice pudiera hacer una rápida huida, Jasper cerró los dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

— ¿Oso? ¿Los grandes gatos?

— Y los pavos reales, gallinas y serpientes, también.

La boca floja de Vasilii, le iba a causar a Alice muchos más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Tenía que moverse rápido. Alice se puso de puntillas y le habló a Jasper, lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran.

— Hay que colgar las sábanas manchadas, mi señor, para que todos sepan que he venido virgen a ti.

Jasper tuvo que soltar su mano cuando Alice lo agarró de los brazos y le besó el cuello.

— Yo me ocuparé de mis mascotas.

Y dándose la vuelta empezó a correr, pero se detuvo al primer paso, para mirar por encima del hombro y ver como Jasper se frotaba la barbilla.

— Vasilii, date prisa. — Ella susurró la orden causando que el color desapareciese del rostro del muchacho, pero finalmente él la siguió por las escaleras. — ¿Por qué están libres los animales?

— Ha sido por esa bruja de Victoria.

— ¿Y dónde está Kate? — Preguntó Alice corriendo por el vacío salón, observando los cuernos dispersos de cerveza, el pan esparcido en el suelo, y las bandejas tiradas cerca de la cocina.

— Cazando a la bruja de Victoria.

Alice lo miró. — ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ella?

— Abrió las jaulas. Instigó a los perros de caza para ir tras las serpientes. Hay hombres disparando flechas a los osos y gatos. El oso está comiendo en la pocilga de los cerdos y estos se han escapado y están gruñendo y corriendo por el patio. Los pavos reales están en el gallinero. Los gallos los están atacando y no son solo plumas de gallinas las que se encuentran dispersas por todas partes, los gritos son de las hembras de pavo real.

Los gatos han asustado a todas las mujeres y la mayoría de los guerreros están subidos a los árboles.

— ¡Mis pobres bebés! — Las serpientes no eran rival para un montón de hambrientos perros sarnosos. — ¿Dónde están las serpientes?

Ella aceleró para detenerse al abrir las puertas del patio. Que la fortaleza se encontraba en un valle era muy evidente, ya que el eco de los gruñidos, aullidos, rugidos, silbidos y gritos, hacían eco alrededor del patio, las murallas y hasta en las montañas. El ruido era realmente ensordecedor.

Alice vio rápidamente a los perros. Estaban formando un círculo alrededor de sus amadas Venus y Marte. Las rayas de las serpientes, aún con vida, eran claramente visibles, a medida que se arqueaban y siseaban al círculo de mugrientos perros.

— Ve a buscar carne. Haz un rastro y lleva a los perros al salón. Voy a calmar a mis mascotas. ¿Dónde están las jaulas?

— En los establos. — Gritó Vasilii corriendo hacia la cocina.

Alice se las arregló para meter las serpientes y al oso en sus jaulas, y ya había terminado de acorralar a los pavos y a las gallinas en los establos cuando Jasper la encontró. Su expresión interrumpió lo que ella estaba haciendo. Alice había pensado en él como un guerrero violento y salvaje cuando a causa de ella, se enfureció con Da. En ese momento, Jasper parecía que estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo. Alice se echó a temblar e intentó calmarlo con una sonrisa.

— Mi señor, casi está todo bajo control. Mis mascotas se comportan muy bien, a menos que sean provocadas...

— No he visto más que un tigre en toda mi vida. Por favor, ¿me puedes explicar por qué mi esposa no posee sólo uno, sino tres? — Su grito casi derribó las vigas.

— ¡Madre de Dios, gracias! ¿Todavía están vivos? — Alice se había preocupado al pensar que los hombres los podían haber podido abatir con sus flechas —Tengo que ir a buscarlos inmediatamente.

— ¿Estás loca? — Su rugido podría rivalizar con el de sus grandes gatos.

— Idun, Sif y Loki nunca me harían daño, Jasper. — Le respondió acercandose a él y poniéndole las manos sobre el pecho. — Los tengo desde que eran cachorros. ¡Te lo ruego! Déjame ir a buscarlos antes de que alguno de esos estúpidos guerreros les haga daño.

— No. — Jasper la agarró de la cintura. — No vas a arriesgar tu vida.

— ¿No has visto al oso en su jaula? Lo agarré por la pata y lo llevé hasta allí. Mis tigres necesitan verme y seguirán mis órdenes. No voy a dejar que lastimen a mis bebés.

— ¿Has llevado a un oso de la pata? — Jasper retrocedió y sacudió su cabeza, recordándole a Alice la misma expresión que tenía su Da antes de lloriquear y culparla de ser la responsable de su escaso cabello blanco.

— Por favor, Jasper. Cuanto más tiempo pase, en más peligro estarán mis tigres. — Rogó ella mirándole fijamente, con los ojos suplicantes para que la entendiera.

Jasper seguía resoplando por la nariz, con la boca apretada y la mandíbula tensa.

— Me pondré muy triste si mis gatos son heridos. No tienen dientes y no pueden defenderse si los atacan.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon. — ¿No tienen dientes?

— Sí es verdad, tienen una edad muy avanzada para un tigre, casi una década.

— Primero quiero estar convencido de que es seguro para ti, esposa.

Me seguirás y harás exactamente lo que te diga.

Ella rodeó con los brazos su cintura.

— Gracias. Adoro a mis bebés y mi corazón se rompería si alguno de ellos resulta herido.

— Eso es verdad, ella lloró durante semanas cuando murió uno de sus pavos reales. — Vasilii había estado tan silencioso dentro del establo que por eso había pasado desapercibido hasta ese momento. — Y se negó a comer durante días, cuando un guerrero que vino de visita hirió a Sif.

Jasper la empujó detrás de él y señaló a Peter y a Benjamin para que estuvieran a su lado. Los tres hombres empezaron a caminar con Alice y Vasilii corriendo tras de ellos.

Los tigres sintieron su olor antes de que el grupo llegase a donde estaban descansando, cerca de un enorme roble, y corrieron hacia Alice. Antes de que Jasper pudiese impedírselo, Alice corrió hacia ellos con los brazos abiertos.

Loki puso sus grandes patas sobre sus hombros y le lamió las mejillas.

Ella le susurró. — No pasa nada. Estoy bien, ¿veis? Venid a conocer a vuestro nuevo amo.

Cuando ella se volvió para presentar a los tigres a Jasper, su corazón casi se detuvo.

Todo el color había sido drenado del rostro de Jasper. Él estaba a su derecha a menos de dos pasos, con la espada en alto, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y mostrando los dientes dispuesto a dar un golpe mortal.

Alice se estremeció, causando que Loki gruñera y que ella tuviera que agarrarle de la piel del cuello.

— Siéntate. Mi señor, Loki te va a dar la pata. ¡Loki, la pata!

El gran gato se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y levantó una pata.

Jasper no se movió.

El corazón de Alice se aceleró frenéticamente. — Vasilii, agarra la pata de Loki.

El muchacho obedeció y adelantándose, se inclinó sobre una rodilla y sacudió la enorme pata del gato.

Loki ronroneó, lamió la garganta del chico, y olió el cuello.

Jasper bajó la espada. — ¡Esposa! A nuestro dormitorio. ¡Ahora!

— Primero tengo que llevar a mis tigres a sus jaulas. Pero iré enseguida, mi señor.

Alice sintió que su estómago se retorcía y por primera vez tuvo miedo de él, porque su expresión parecía presagiar truenos y relámpagos. Jasper agarraba la espada con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

— ¡No la golpearás! — El Halcón y sus hijos rodeaban a Jasper mientras veían como Alice se llevaba a sus grandes gatos de allí. — Quiero tu promesa, Destructor.

— No le haría daño ni a un solo cabello de su cabeza. — Dijo él apoyandose en el tronco del árbol. — ¡Por Odin! Nunca he sentido tanto terror como cuando vi a esa enorme bestia poner las patas sobre sus hombros.

El Halcón apretó el hombro de Jasper. — Como a todos nosotros. Alice tiene a esos tigres desde hace nueve inviernos. Sus dientes son tan débiles que les da de comer gachas.

— Y el oso tampoco tiene dientes. El comerciante que poseía al oso y a su cachorro se los arrancó. — El gran pavo posado sobre el antebrazo de Vasilii batió sus alas, haciendo que sus rizos rojos se balanceasen —Alice quiso que el comerciante fuese azotado. Y luego lloró durante dos semanas, cuando se murió el cachorro.

Estuvo comiendo pan y sopa durante todo el invierno. Si no fuera por los otros animales, no sé si ella se hubiese alimentado.

El Halcón suspiró.

— Mi hija no puede dar un paseo por el bosque sin volver con uno o dos animales heridos en sus brazos.

Jasper se frotó la barbilla. No sabía qué pensar. El miedo y la furia aún corrían por sus venas. La mitad de él ansiaba abrazarla y envainarse en su calor, para asegurarse que ella seguía sana y salva. Pero la otra mitad quería sacudirla por su falta de sentido común y obligarla a prometerle que no se acercaría a esas peligrosas fieras de nuevo.

— Vamos, entrena conmigo, hermano. Aclara tu mente. — Sugirió Peter agarrándole del antebrazo.

Los dos lucharon hasta que ya no tuvieron fuerzas para sostener ni la espada, y después encontraron un río y se zambulleron para nadar.

— Alice renunciará a sus mascotas si tú se lo pides. Es muy sencillo.

— ¿Sencillo? — Jasper observó desde la roca en que estaba tomando el sol, a un cuervo negro azulado que aleteaba contra la brisa.

— ¿No ves la forma en que te mira? La oí hablar con Kate. Ella piensa que eres el más noble de los guerreros de todos los reinos. Dice que ha encontrado a su verdadero compañero.

Jasper se levantó. — Peter, no es el momento para calmarme.

— Lo sé, pero esas fueron sus palabras. Tu esposa no se preocupa por los vestidos ni las joyas y no te será de mucha utilidad en la corte.

Los ojos de Jasper se estrecharon. — Creo que juzgas a Alice muy superficialmente. ¿Crees que una mujer que puede cautivar a un tigre no puede cautivar a un hombre o a un rey? No digas nada más. — Dijo zambullendose en el rio.

— Entonces, ¿te vas a quedar con ella? — Le gritó Peter mientras Jasper nadaba rápidamente hacia la orilla.

— Alice es mía.

Jasper se vistió deprisa y se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando llegó a la puerta vaciló un instante, sólo para ver como Alice la abría de repente.

Ella llevaba el cabello húmedo extendido sobre sus hombros. El tinte casi había desaparecido y su verdadero color le recordaba al oro fundido que los artesanos de Nápoles utilizaban para hacer las más finas joyas. Los dioses le habían regalado el más precioso de todos los tesoros, su esposa, y por Odin, que él la haría sentir feliz y segura a su lado.

Su rostro inclinado suplicaba por su toque, Jasper cogió su mano tratando de tranquilizar la desesperada pregunta que observaba en sus temerosos ojos, y que hacia temblar sus labios del color de las bayas.

—Cuéntame cómo llegaste a tener un oso y los tigres.

Ella parpadeó, la humedad nublaba el oro de sus ojos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su pálido rostro, cuando él cubrió su mano y besó su palma.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, Alice susurró. — Sabía que no podía dar mi corazón a nadie, sino solamente al mejor de todos los hombres.

Jasper sintió un nudo en la garganta, estaba demasiado sorprendido para hablar. Ella lo amaba. Esta hermosa y valiente virgen, amaba a un tosco, feo y torpe guerrero. Con la boca seca, él la atrajo contra su pecho mientras su mente se llenaba de todas las cosas que le quería decir, pero que no conseguía expresar al no poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo.

— Encontraré un lugar para guardar mis mascotas, donde no tengas que verlas todos los días. Obedeceré todas las reglas que me impongas sobre ellas y me esforzaré en poner en libertad a todas las criaturas heridas cuando ya se hayan curado, pero mis gatos y Sirius no pueden sobrevivir en el bosque. Los tigres son muy viejos y el comerciante arrancó los dientes y las garras de Sirius. Fue una tortura cruel, la más vil que he visto. Tendría que haber sido azotado.

Jasper que se ocupaba de quitar los lazos de su vestido durante su vehemente explicación, preguntó. — ¿Sirius?

— El oso. — Sus agíles dedos tambien desataban la túnica de Jasper.

— ¿Quién es Irina? — Suspiró él cuando desnudó sus firmes pechos inclinándose para lamer un pezón.

— Es increíble. Nunca hubiera pensado que unos labios pudieran producir tal magia. — Alice trazó su boca, y explorando metió un dedo dentro.

Jasper le mordisqueó el dedo. — ¿Y Irina?

Antes de que ella pudiera distraerse más, Jasper le sacó el vestido por la cabeza.

— Nuestro sanadora. — Contestó ella abriendo su túnica y dejando al descubierto su inmenso pecho. — En verdad, no hay una parte de ti que no sea magnífica. En particular, tu masculinidad. Es un compañero un tanto orgulloso, ¿no? — Ella cubría con la mano su pene que parecía crecer más a cada Instante. — Se levanta para la ocasión. ¿Crees que podría limpiarte luego? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Alice lo iba a matar, con esta dulce tortura lo enviaría al Valhalla antes de que fuese su hora. Distrayéndolo con elogios, Alice desató el nudo de la cuerda de sus pantalones y su polla saltó libre de la lana que la aprisionaba.

Alice sonrió y agarró ansiosa con las dos manos su miembro.

— Dice Irina que se tienen que usar las manos, los labios y la boca. Creo que también debería añadir los dientes, ¿no es así, mi señor?

Jasper no podía decir ni una palabra, había encontrado el Valhalla en la tierra. Alice lo miró, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Honning. — Farfulló él y trató de sentarla en su regazo, pero ella se escurrió entre sus piernas y movió la cabeza.

— No, Jasper. Tú ya me has tenido dos veces y yo ninguna. Ahora me toca a mí. — Alice se puso las manos en las caderas y levantó su barbilla. — Es lo justo.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que su suave e inocente novia tenía la terquedad de una mula, y las habilidades de negociación de los encantadores de serpiente orientales.

— ¿Qué quieres Alice?

— Te quiero desnudo. — Ella se apartó a un lado y subiendo los lados de su túnica, suspiró al besar su vientre.

— Eres tan apuesto, Jasper. El color de tu piel es dorada como la miel.

Jasper sintió que su saco se apretaba hasta casi estrangularlo y su pene se retorcía salvajemente. Toda su sangre parecía haberse concentrado en su ingle, dejando a su cerebro sin una sola gota. Levantándose, pateó sus botas, tiró de sus pantalones y rasgó su túnica en su prisa por quitársela rápidamente.

Alice lo observaba satisfecha. Sonrío brevemente hacia él, y desvió la mirada por su torso, retornando a su miembro con tanta frecuencia que Jasper tenía que morderse la lengua para no agarrarla y enterrarse profundamente en su coño.

— Perfecto. Oh, Jasper, eres magnífico, un banquete para mis ojos. Por favor, ven aquí. — Le pidió ella

palmeando las almohadas de la cama. Sentada con sus muslos abiertos, Alice le proporcionaba a Jasper una buena visión de su vagina y de sus hinchados y brillantes pliegues. Muy excitado, su inflamado saco y su gruesa y erguida polla le causaba un dolor insoportable.

— No voy a durar mucho tiempo así, honning. — Jasper apretó las manos, pero al ver su duro pezón apuntando directamente hacia él, no pudo resistirse. Adorando el tenso pico, lamió y mordisqueó la punta.

Alice gimió y apretó su cabeza contra sus pechos.

— Es tan mágico. Tus dientes envían fuego a mi mismo centro. ¿Notas lo mojada que estoy por ti?

La vara de Jasper palpitó intensamente cuando ella cogió su mano y la puso sobre su monte.

Inmediatamente, los dedos de Jasper exploraron sus pliegues deslizando el dedo medio dentro de su coño.

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Alice.

Mientras tanto, él succionaba con fuerza su pezón, alternando con suaves lamidas.

— ¡Jasper! — Alice se quedó sin aliento cuando él empujó su dedo dentro y fuera de su vagina, presionando el pulgar sobre su botón, con un movimiento ligero, fuerte, ligero, fuerte... Ella se estaba moviendo frenéticamente al encuentro de esa tortura, cuando Jasper apartó sus muslos hacia los lados y levantó su trasero.

Jasper sonrió contra su cuerpo, notando que su vagina se estremecía con un único temblor, cuando succionó duramente su pezón.

— No puedo esperar. — Tumbándola de espaldas cogió una almohada de la cama y la deslizó debajo de sus caderas. Luego retiró el dedo de sus calientes y apretadas paredes, se arrodilló entre sus muslos y levantando su trasero la penetró hasta el final. La felicidad de estar tan profundamente hundido en ella, tocando su interior lo dejó tambaleante.

Jasper se mordió la lengua y agarrando su cintura fuertemente, apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

¡Por favor, Thor dame fuerzas! Recuerda tu tamaño. Quédate quieto. Deje que ella se acostumbre.

— ¡La mejor sensación que he tenido nunca, fue cuando tú te sumergiste en mí la primera ve! — Alice se arqueó pasando las piernas alrededor de su espalda y apretándole el trasero le mordió en el hombro. — Pero cuando tú te mueves...me provocas otra clase de sensaciones.

Jasper empujó contra ella.

— Sí...Así... — Con la cabeza moviendose de un lado a otro, ella le envió una sensual sonrisa de sirena, con sus nublados ojos medio cerrados. — ¡Oh, oh!

Alice se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto la larga línea de su tentador cuello cuando Jasper se inclinó para mordisquear su pezón. En ese instante, él sintió que su coño apretaba su virilidad cuando Alice encontró su placer, provocando que sus cortas convulsiones aferraran su polla firmemente.

Jasper rugió cuando acto seguido su saco se contrajo y su semilla explotó en su interior, liberándose por medio de espasmos con cada contracción del sexo de ella. Su orgasmo lo sacudió tan violentamente, que su vara se negó a calmarse y los temblores se hicieron más fuertes y casi dolorosos, hasta que al fin todo terminó. Jasper enterró su cabeza en la masa de rizos alborotados del cabello de Alice y aspiró el dulce aroma que emanaba de su esposa.

* * *

**Aviso, es el penúltimo capítulo. Mañana una vez termine de subir esta historia, comenzare a subir "La pareja ideal" de Navin Jacqueline adaptada a la pareja de Emmett y Bella. Cuando termine esta comenzare a subir "El castillo de Pendragon".**

**Quisiera agradecer a **Romy92**, a **JEKA CULLEN**, a **marieisahale **y a **dani **por su review; a **JEKA CULLEN**y a **MaFery**por poner la historia en alerta. También a las lectoras fantasmas.**

**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme.**

**Atentamente,**

**L. A. W.T.**


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Ni Crepúsculo me pertenece ni la historia. Yo solo juego con los nombres de los personajes y la historia. La historia original pertenece a la autora **__**Jianne Carlo.**_

_**La historia está marcada como M, pero se recomienda que si eres menor de 18 no la leas. Es una advertencia, ten la en cuenta.**_

* * *

**Capítulo Siete**

Alice se despertó y estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza, se desperezó. Miró hacia las ventanas abiertas para ver el sol del mediodía en el cielo pensando en cuantas nuevas palabras había aprendido al casarse con Jasper; polla, verga, bolas, saco... palabras que nunca había escuchado, pero que ahora sabía su significado.

Igual que las expresiones; posiciones atrevidas, chupar el palo, lamer el coño, follar, juegos de cama... Y Jasper le había dicho que aun le quedaban muchas más para aprender.

Jasper había accedido a dejar que se quedara con sus mascotas, pero insistiendo en estar presente cuando ella estuviese cerca de ellas. Alice se había puesto muy contenta cuando él le había dicho que le gustaría conocer a sus animales al día siguiente, y que cuando llegasen a su nuevo castillo, construiría un establo para todos.

Aunque a sus mascotas no les gustase mucho estar encerradas, ya se encargaría ella de acostumbrarlas con el tiempo. Todo estaría bien.

Alice no pudo evitar la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo, pero como tenía todavía mucho que hacer ese día, dejó de pensar en eso y se vistió rápidamente. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Vasilii apoyado en la pared de enfrente.

Cuando el muchacho la vio dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

— Mi señora. Tienes que venir rápidamente. — La voz de Vasilii estaba cambiando de niño a hombre y o chillaba o gruñía. Los gruñidos significaban que algo andaba mal. Y ahora estaba gruñendo.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora?

— No he visto a Kate desde que ella fue detrás de la arpía de Victoria. Me temo que la bruja le ha hecho algo malo. — Vasilii se retorcía las manos mientras hablaba.

— ¡Athena! — De repente Alice se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de su mona? — No puedo creer que no me acordara de Athena.

— La verdad es que no la he visto, pero mi señora, ¿no crees que tu hermana es más importante que una mona?

— ¡Oh, tienes razón! ¿Dónde viste por última vez a Kate?

— En el bosque al este de la fortaleza.

Alice suspiró.

Ni Jasper, ni su Da, ni sus hermanos sabían nada de sus nuevas mascotas, dos lobos que ella había rescatado y que se habían quedado en la cabaña de Irina durante las últimas tres quincenas. Tendría que ir a buscar a los lobos. Con sus habilidades para rastrear la ayudarían a encontrar a Kate.

— Ve a buscar a Bella y Fiera y llévalos al bosque. Llevaré uno de los vestidos de Kate y se lo enseñaré para que la rastreen. Márchate por la cocina y ten cuidado de no dejar que ningún guerrero te vea. Me reuniré contigo cuando pueda.

— Sí, mi señora.

Alice caminó por el pasillo esperando que los hombres hubiesen salido a entrenar. Tuvo suerte. El salón estaba vacío y salvo los gatitos encaramados en el alfeizar de las ventanas, ningún alma ocupaba el patio. El atardecer estaba cerca.

Manteniéndose cerca de los muros y aprovechando las sombras que se formaban con el sol poniente, Alice llegó al bosque antes de que lo hiciera Vasilii y se sentó en el tronco de un árbol caído a esperar. La suerte la había acompañado y nadie se había dado cuenta de su marcha, tal vez durase un poco más y nadie se enterara de sus nuevos lobos hasta que llegase a su nuevo hogar.

Ella se encogió cuando vio a Vasilii que venía gritando y saltando entre los árboles. No era una buena señal cuando veía saltar al muchacho.

— Se han ido. Sus jaulas están destrozadas, mi señora. En pedazos.

— ¡No puede ser! — Alice se levantó, con el corazón brincando en su garganta, obligándose a si misma a calmarse. — ¿Quién haría algo así? No tiene sentido. Puedo llegar a creer que a un guerrero le entre el pánico y dispare una flecha al ver a mis bebés... Pero, ¿destruir las jaulas? Descansa un momento mientras pienso.

Los lobos confiaban en Vasilii y en ella, pero podrían atacar a los demás.

— No, mi señora, no podemos descansar. Los niños del establo me han dicho que los hombres están cazando a los lobos.

Alice sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho y el sabor amargo del miedo inundó su boca. — ¿Por qué?

— Dicen que un lobo intentó atacar a una niña. Los aldeanos han creado un gran alboroto por eso. Temen por sus hijos.

— ¡Eso es mentira! Bella ama a los niños. Juega todo el tiempo con las dos niñas de Irina.

Alice golpeó su pie contra el suelo. — ¿Qué idiota ha dicho eso?

— Cálmate, mi señora. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Cuántos hombres los están cazando? ¿Son hombres expertos o los borrachos que se encontraban en el salón la primera noche?

— Tu Da, tus hermanos, Garrett, La Víbora, y Lord Jasper y su hermano. Me han dicho que tu esposo es famoso por sus habilidades con la ballesta y que se ha ganado el favor del rey por ganar torneo tras torneo. ¡Ah! Y que él usa flechas envenenadas.

¡Veneno! Su estómago pegó un brinco. ¡No, no! No podía permitirse el lujo de entrar en pánico.

— ¿En que dirección van?

— Hacia el norte.

De repente, un chillido familiar llegó a sus oídos y Alice sintió que el alivio recorría sus venas. Abrazó a Vasilii y silbó hacia su mona.

— Athena. Ven a mí, cariño. Te necesitamos.

— La estoy viendo. Está detrás de ti.

Ella se volvió. La traviesa criatura se balanceó de una rama a otra y se arrojó a los brazos abiertos de Alice.

Athena conocía a los lobos y las fieras la adoraban. Solía ir agarrada a sus espaldas o colgando boca abajo en sus cuellos, siguiéndolos cuando Alice le permitía vagar con ellos.

— ¿Dónde están Bella y Fiera, pequeña? Tenemos que encontrarlos ahora. — Alice le repitió la pregunta tres veces antes de que la mona saltara a la gruesa alfombra de hojas y ramas que cubrían el suelo del bosque. La criatura corrió hacia la izquierda, miró por encima de su hombro, y saltó arriba y abajo, emitiendo ensordecedores sonidos.

Vasilii y Alice corrieron detrás del animal abriéndose camino a través del estrecho espacio entre los pinos. Cada vez la luz era más débil y Alice supo que la noche no tardaría en llegar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que los hombres seguirán cazando?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Vasilii respondió.

— Los niños del establo dijeron que hasta que los lobos estén muertos.

— Entonces tenemos que encontrarlos. La culpa es mía. Debería de haberle contado a Da y a Jasper lo de mis nuevas mascotas.

Cuando llegaron a un claro del bosque vieron a cuatro figuras en la distancia. La mona se fue directa hacia el grupo reunido. Al acercarse a las figuras agachadas, el tenue sol lanzó su último resplandor hacia una maraña de cabellos dorados.

— ¡Kate!

— Y la bruja. — Jadeó Vasilii, poniéndose al lado de Alice. — No lo entiendo.

— Y también está James, El Fogoso, y el otro matón es el amante de Victoria. — Alice rió. — No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Bella y Fiera tienen a los hombres sujetos por la garganta y Kate está apuntando con un cuchillo a Victoria —A pesar de que sus pulmones ardían, ella siguió corriendo y gritando entre jadeos. — ¡Kate! ¡Ya vamos!

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al lado de Kate. Su hermana gemela no había perdido el tiempo.

— ¡Bruja! ¡Arpía! ¡Puta! ¡No eres más que una zorra de taberna! ¿Puedes creerte que ella y estos idiotas pensaban en raptarme para pedir un rescate?

Alice contuvo la respiración y no se molestó en hacer preguntas. Conociendo a Kate sabía que a ella le encantaba hacer un drama a la hora de contar una historia.

— Pensé en ayudarte con tus fieras. Si tu esposo los hubiera encontrado, Da finalmente hubiera perdido el poco cabello blanco que aun le queda. Sabía que Vasilii tenía a los lobos ocultos en los establos y que Athena había desaparecido, así que, me fui de allí diciéndoles que iba a buscar a la mona.

Athena, que odiaba la palabra mona, dio un salto y lanzó unos enojados sonidos. Alice la cogió en brazos acariciándola distraídamente.

— Estos estúpidos idiotas me siguieron. ¡Ah! ¿No podía haber sido un apuesto guerrero el que me siguiera durante horas para robarme un beso o dos? ¿Creéis que no sé cuando alguien me está siguiendo?

Alice frunció el ceño, el suelo vibraba por el ruido de cascos de caballos que resonaban cerca.

— Pues si, me di cuenta y dejé que me llevasen. Entonces silbé para llamar a tus lobos. ¡Mira, hermana! Ellos han mojado sus pantalones y no solamente una vez, sino tres veces. En cuanto a la ramera, no creo que vuelva a juzgar a alguien tan mal de nuevo. Puede tener el doble de mi tamaño pero... ¿alguna vez ha tenido que luchar contra siete enormes hermanos? ¡Bah!

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — El crepúsculo ya anunciaba su presencia y Alice miró a la mujer alta que estaba arrodillada en la hierba.

— Nada importante. Puedo haber cortado un mechón o dos de su cabello. — Kate se encogió de hombros. — Ya es tarde. Estoy cansada y necesito un baño perfumado. ¿Quién viene?

— Da, nuestros hermanos y los lores Jasper, Peter, y Garrett.

— ¡Qué vergüenza, Alice! ¡Garrett aquí! Y mira en que estado está mi cabello. — Exclamó pasandole el cuchillo a Vasilii y levantándose para peinarse con los dedos el cabello, pellizcar sus mejillas y alisar su vestido.

— Zorra. No tendrás a Garrett. — Escupió Victoria.

— Sí, que lo tendré. ¿No te echó a ti y a tus putas cuando le dije que no iba a tolerar vuestra presencia en las comidas? ¿Y no puso a sus rufianes a limpiar el salón cuando le sugerí que estaba sucio y horrible? — Kate se volvió hacia Alice. — ¿Cómo estoy? Dímelo pronto.

Antes de que Alice pudiera contestar, Victoria pateó a Vasilii en la ingle, cogió el cuchillo y se volvió para atacar a Kate por la espalda.

Fiera soltó su presa, y se tiró al cuello de Victoria con las mandíbulas abiertas y los feroces colmillos desnudos.

En ese mismo momento, los hombres y los caballos llegaron al claro.

Jasper ya había preparado su ballesta y estaba apuntando hacia el lobo.

Cuando Alice lo vio, arrojó a Athena a un lado gritando. — ¡No! — Y lanzandose hacia delante, se abrazó a Fiera.

Jasper desvió la flecha un segundo antes de soltarla, al ver que su esposa protegía al lobo con su cuerpo, y con un terror nacido de la desesperación espoleó a su caballo salvajemente.

El corcel entrenado en la batalla gritó en agonía.

Jasper se bajó de un salto del semental y echó a correr, abriendo los brazos como un escudo para proteger a su esposa, gritando cuando vio que Alice caía al suelo. — ¡No!

Alice se giró para mirarle.

Jasper cayó de rodillas y la arrastró a sus brazos. — ¿La flecha te ha acertado? — Preguntó al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cuerpo para comprobar si estaba herida, pidiéndole todo el tiempo a Odin que se lo llevara a él y no a Alice.

— Jasper. — Alice tiró de su cabello. — ¡Jasper! ¡No estoy herida!

Él hundió la nariz en el cabello de su esposa aspirando su aroma a lavanda, abrazándola y saboreando la sensación de su cuerpo caliente, prometiéndose no volver a irse otra vez de su lado, ni siquiera por un momento.

— Mi señor, no puedo respirar. — Protestó ella retorciendose y liberando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

— Estoy ilesa. Pero tengo que comprobar que Victoria no haya apuñalado a mi hermana, y que Fiera no esté herido.

Él parpadeó mientras sus palabras penetraron en su cerebro y el pánico retrocedía. — ¿Apuñalada? ¿Victoria? ¿Fiera?

— El valiente Lord Garrett me ha rescatado del ataque de Victoria, querida hermana. Está bien atada y no puede dañar ni a una mosca. No te preocupes. Tu Fiera está bien y Lord Peter ha reducido a James y al... amigo de Victoria, y los ha atado de pies y manos.

— Mis agradecimientos Lord Peter y Lord Garrett. ¿Jasper puedo levantarme ahora? — Preguntó Alice besándole en la barbilla y la nariz, y rozando sus labios en una pequeña lamida.

Jasper se levantó diciendo. — No, aun no. Me debes una explicación.

— Hija. Los lobos comen ovejas y gallinas. ¿Cómo piensas domesticar a estos dos? — Interrumpió El Halcón mientras caminaba alrededor de los atacantes atados de pies y manos, pasándose sin parar las manos por su cabello. Se detuvo y balanceando la cabeza con resignación, exclamó. — ¡Lobos! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Lobos!

— Ahora entiendo por que el cabello de Charlie es tan blanco y tan escaso. — Gimió Jasper cuando Alice descendió las escaleras del castillo acompañada por la pareja de lobos. — ¿Cómo puedo dormir sabiendo que tendré enormes tigres, osos, y ahora lobos vagando por mi castillo? Me temo que pronto empezará Alice a hablar del terrible sufrimiento que es para ella ver a sus mascotas enjauladas todo el tiempo. ¡Por el trasero de Loki, hermano! ¡Estoy condenado por amarla!

— ¿Ahora llamas Charlie al Halcón? Eso si que es un progreso. — Comentó Peter sirviéndose otro cuerno de cerveza.

— Las historias que él me contó cuando estábamos cazando a los lobos... — Jasper hizo una mueca. — Alice no le tiene miedo a ninguna criatura salvaje. Cuando sólo tenía siete veranos, encontró un jabalí y se lo quedó como mascota. Y se negó, desde ese momento a comer cualquier tipo de carne. Ella come con Irina, la curandera de la aldea. ¿Y yo? ¿Dejo de comer carne a partir de ahora?

Las carcajadas de Peter resonaron a través de todo el salón, mientras golpeaba la mesa con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

Peter sabía muy bien que Jasper salivaba al notar el olor del jabalí asado.

— Caballeros. — Alice hizo una reverencia cuando llegó a su lado. Su padre, hermanos, Garrett, Peter, y Jasper se levantaron y se inclinaron ante ella.

Jasper rápidamente la ayudo a subir los dos escalones del estrado y le ofreció un asiento. El cabello de su esposa ahora era del mismo color que el de su hermana gemela, y él deseó ver su cabellera de seda extendida en las pieles de la cama. Las pieles de osos negros harían que el color dorado brillase. Jasper tuvo que ahogar un gemido. De ninguna manera Alice dormiría en la piel de un animal que ella consideraría una mascota.

¿Tampoco podré tener pieles en mi cama?

Kate se deslizó por el salón con sus ligeras trenzas y su delgado cuerpo envuelto en un vestido que relucía como si el tejido estuviese envuelto en fuego. Se detuvo delante de Lord Garrett, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima ni por un momento e hizo una reverencia.

— Buenas noches, caballeros.

Los hombres, una vez más se levantaron y se inclinaron.

— Lord Garrett, me temo que tendré que rogarte tu hospitalidad durante unos días más. Temo por mi doncella que está en la cama y extremadamente enferma.

El Halcón escupió sobre la mesa el trago de vino que estaba bebiendo, sorprendido por esa noticia.

— En honor a mi rescate y al de mi hermana después del vil intento de secuestro, pedí a la cocinera que preparase una comida especial. — Dijo Alice en ese momento.

Al oírla Jasper notó que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

Una ola de murmullos recorrió el salón y al momento los guerreros Brandon, uno por uno, empezaron a pedir más cerveza.

— Lord Garrett, ¿podrías ayudarme a sentarme? — Pidió Kate tendiéndole la mano al guerrero.

— Compadezco al pobre hombre. Nunca sabrá que es lo que le golpeó. — Dijo Peter volviendo a llenar su cuerno de cerveza, al ver como Garrett se apresuraba a obedecer a Kate.

Nadie habló cuando la comida fue servida, disfrutando de las bandejas que iban saliendo de la cocina.

La comida estaba deliciosa, y eso que no contenía ni un trozo de carne o aves, pero había diferentes especies de peces, almejas, ostras y mariscos que incluso Jasper, un guerrero nórdico, no conocía.

Sorprendido y satisfecho, se comió todo lo que tenía en su plato. Puede que no fuese un problema el no comer carne de jabalí.

Otra ola de murmullos llenaron el salón y Jasper que estaba hablando con su esposa, levantó la mirada para ver que se estaba sirviendo otro plato.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de la comida, esposo? — Alice suspiró mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el muslo. —Me gustaría tener la habilidad de poder pintar, Jasper, porque me agradaría dibujar tu rostro una y otra vez.

Jasper se sonrojó, y no por primera vez esa noche. Estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para seguir los cambios de temas de las conversaciones de Alice, pero hasta ahora no lo estaba consiguiendo. Parpadeando, se acordó de su pregunta, y respondió. — Estaba delicioso, esposa.

Alice aplaudió diciendo. — Kate, te equivocaste. A él le gusta mi cocina. Le debes a mi apuesto marido tres túnicas nuevas y yo elijo los colores.

El rubor volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Jasper.

Y tampoco por primera vez esa noche, Peter volvió a reír a carcajadas hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

— Nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento, hermano. –Jasper frunció el ceño.

Un sirviente de cocina estaba sirviendo una bandeja llena de unas desconocidas bolas apiladas unas sobre otras.

Jasper le preguntó a Alice. — ¿Melaza?

— No. Eso lo serviremos mañana. Pero esto son pasteles y dulces que Irina me enseñó a hacer. Al igual que todos los platos que teníamos para la comida principal. Yo sólo quería probar. — Alice cogió una oscura bola y se la llevó a los labios. — Pruebala.

Jasper se deleitó por la explosión de sabores dulces y especiados que estallaron en su boca. Cada bocado le revelaba un nuevo sabor, no los podía identificar todos, pero notaba la canela, el clavo y una especia picante que excitaron su lengua. Masticó lentamente, no queriendo que esa sensual experiencia llegara a su fin. — Esto es excelente. ¿Qué es?

Las mejillas de Alice enrojecieron y ahuecando una mano sobre el oído de Jasper le susurró. — "Conejo comiendo bolas".

Jasper que en ese momento estaba tomando un sorbo de cerveza, se atragantó. ¡Por Odin! Conejo. Por lo visto su esposa había aprendido por su cuenta otra palabra para referirse a su coño.

Mientras Alice le daba palmaditas en la espalda, aprovechaba para deslizar lentamente su otra mano desde el muslo de él hasta su virilidad.

La verga de Odin no podía rivalizar con la dureza que sentía Jasper en ese instante.

Jasper miró otra vez hacía la vacía bandeja y le preguntó a Alice.

— ¿Era el último?

— No. Hay una docena más esperándonos en nuestra habitación. — Susurró Alice con picardía.

FIN

* * *

_**Quisiera agradecer a:**_

_**CamBludi85**_

_**carol27toncel**_

_**cristina**_

_**dani**_

_**Gabymuse**_

_**ILJB25**_

_**JEKA CULLEN**_

_**Lanewbluegirl**_

_**MaFery **_

_**marieisahale**_

_**Romy92**_

_**Por ponerle a la historia en alerta, por ponerla en favorito, por los reviews, por ponerme en alerta y entre sus escritoras favoritas; y por sus PM. (Ruego no haberme olvidado de alguien)**_

_**Enserio a todas gracias.**_

_**Agradecimiento también a las/los lectoras/lectores (uno nunca sabe si no hay algún hombre escondido leyendo esto) que solo hicieron eso: leer. Que también es importante, no quiero que se queden sin reconocimiento.**_

_**Y por última vez les digo: "**__**Bien si desean pueden darme la opinión, duda, criticas, consejos, etc. por Review. O para cualquier otra cosa también pueden escribirme"**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**L. A. W.T.**_


End file.
